Cazadores
by GabZ
Summary: Kai, un caza recompensas que por primera vez se encuentra con una misión que resulta más difícil que las demás. Shounen–ai. Lemon. Demonios. Universo Alterno. Votos de Castidad. Rape.
1. Caza Recompensas

**Cazadores**

_Advertencia – Yaoi (relación chico–chico), Lemon._

_Nota: Aproximadamente calcúlenles unos 20 años._

**Petición: En caso de que usted, lector, encuentre ofensivo el contenido de esta historia, Hágamelo saber, y cambiaré su Rating; así como tomaré acciones correctivas. Gracias por su comprensión. **

**ζ** Cazadores **ζ** Cazadores** ζ** Cazadores** ζ** Cazadores** ζ** Cazadores** ζ** Cazadores** ζ**

**Capitulo 1 – Caza Recompensas**

Corría, nunca había sentido el temor que sintió en ese momento. Era como si lo estuvieran observando, asechando, juraría que vio un par de ojos plateados observándolo, ojos que reflejaban la luna. Cuando los vio un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, sentía que no tenía armas para defenderse, decidió correr, buscar un techo que lo pudiera cubrir del manto de la noche, y a lo lejos la divisó, una pequeña iglesia, se veía su campanario a lo alto, si llegaba ahí estaría a salvo, solo buscaba refugiarse una noche, buscar las armas adecuadas, y salir a cazar a ese demonio que lo asechaba.

No iba a esperar a que el demonio lo atacase primero, no era tan tonto, y no es que le tuviera miedo, él no le temía a nada, pero sabía cuando era mejor retroceder, y cuando era mejor atacar, y este no era el momento de enfrentarse a nada.

Empezaba a creer que había sido una mala idea escapar de casa, nunca debió abandonar esa **jaula de oro**, tal vez no era amado, pero tenía protección, techo, comida y agua, lo necesario, pero, de que te sirve tenerlo todo si te falta lo que toda persona anhela, tu **libertad**.

Buscaba aventuras, buscaba ser libre, buscaba vivir como una persona normal, estaba entrenado y pensó que podría usar las tantas habilidades que había aprendido bajo la tutela de su abuelo, se convirtió en un caza recompensas, había logrado sobrevivir haciendo trabajos a veces sucios, a veces extraños, pero este último trabajo se estaba volviendo un sufrimiento, tenía que buscar, destruir y llevar las cabezas de esos demonios, pero ¿Cómo sabe la gente que son demonios? Si nunca nadie ha visto nada.

Creen que son demonios solo porque la gente desaparece y después aparecen sus cuerpos, podría ser cualquier animal, incluso un homicida sicótico ¿Por qué lo primero que se imaginan son demonios?

Lo peor de todo, es que después de ver esos ojos, a lo alto de un árbol, esa mirada, esa sombra, empezaba a creer en los demonios. En ese momento cuando lo vio, supo que ni su katana, ballesta o kusarigama (1) eran las armas adecuadas para ese ser.

Así que corrió tenía a la vista esa pequeña iglesia, pero aún así estaba alejada. Un estruendo se escuchó en el bosque, haciendo la tierra vibrar, gritar, se detuvo en seco, a unos metros de él un árbol envuelto en llamas caía, presa de un muy luminoso relámpago que cayó del cielo, iluminando todo a su alrededor por unos segundos.

– Eso estuvo cerca – murmuró, viendo como el árbol ardía en el pasto, probablemente ese había sido el primer trueno de una muy buena tormenta.

Y justo como se lo imaginó, minutos después la lluvia caía, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, de tan agresivas que eran las gotas con sus ojos, pero no podía detenerse ahora, solo tenía que llegar a esa iglesia, ya no faltaba mucho, solo unos cuantos metros más.

Caían más relámpagos, dejando en absoluto silencio el bosque, atacándolo con su escandaloso grito, asustando a todo ser vivo que anduviese por ahí.

– _"¿Seres vivos?"_ – pensó, dándose cuenta de algo. Volvió a detener su andar, observando sus alrededores, los cuales eran humedecidos con un mar de gotas cayendo del cielo – _"Desde que entré a este bosque no he visto ni siquiera UN animal……no puede haber bosques sin animales ¿cierto?"_– se preguntaba, un bosque sin vida ¿Y se tenía que dar cuenta de ello ya que estaba muy adentrado en el bosque? Ya no había manera de volver atrás, además si querría seguir viviendo en la libertad, necesitaba el dinero de la recompensa.

Decidido, volvió a correr, minutos después, llegó a la pequeña iglesia.

– _"Si no hay animales, ni seres vivos en los alrededores, entonces no habrá nadie en la iglesia"_ – pensó, pero por seguridad tocaba las grandes puertas, la desesperación lo carcomía, nunca se había sentido tan indefenso, no podía creer que esos ojos plateados lo hubieran alterado tanto, se sintió tan débil cuando lo vio…

Volvió a tocar, estaba a punto de intentar derribar la puerta cuando escuchó ruidos de adentro. Se quedó quieto, esperando a que abrieran la puerta, estaba alerta, apuntando con su ballesta, no se podía arriesgar a que fuera otro de esos demonios, no se podía volver a distraer.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y unos ojos azules brillantes lo recibieron.

– Buenas noches – susurró la persona que abrió la puerta, guardó silencio y bajó la ballesta, observando esos ojos azules brillar, nunca había visto algo similar, eran increíbles esos ojos, tan fríos, azul ártico. En sus manos cargaba un apequeña vela, no alumbraba mucho, así que no podía ver el resto de sus facciones, solo esos hermosos ojos. Y esa voz con la que lo saludo era hermosa…

El joven de ojos azules movió su mano frente a él, haciéndolo despertar de su ensoñación, sacudió un poco la cabeza y también saludó.

– Buenas...Buenas Noches – dijo, no tartamudeó por nerviosismo, sino por frío, estaba helado, estaba mojado.

– Te vas a enfermar con esas ropas, adelante – lo invitó a pasar el ojiazul, guiándolo aun con la pequeña vela, iluminando apenas el camino que recorrieron. Llegaron a una pequeña habitación en el segundo piso.

– Puedes descansar aquí viajero, hay ropas secas en ese armario, le recomiendo un baño de agua caliente para evitar que se enferme, imagino que está cansado y con frío, así que me retiro, nos vemos en la mañana, buenas noches – le dijo el ojiazul dando media vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta para salir.

El viajero lo detuvo, tomándolo de la mano, sorprendido el ojiazul se dio la vuelta.

– Así de fácil me aceptas ¿No te da miedo que sea un asesino? No preguntaste nada ¿Me das ropa, y un lugar donde dormir, sin importar quien sea? – preguntó confundido.

– Este lugar fue construido para darle cobijo a los viajeros, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo – explicó el ojiazul.

– ¿Quién eres? – preguntó curioso, aún cautivado por esos ojos árticos.

– soy el Sacerdote Yuriy, lo que desees solo dímelo – ofreció gustoso el religioso.

– ehh…gracias…creo…..yo soy Kai – dijo confundido el viajero, aun tenía la curiosidad de saber más de ese chico, no parecía ser mayor que él, pero aun no lo podía distinguir bien por la oscuridad.

Otro relámpago cruzó el cielo, dando unos segundos de luz, en los cuales Kai pudo apreciar que el otro joven tenía un increíble cabello rojizo. Llamándole más la atención, y despertando aún más su curiosidad.

– Mucho gusto – dijo Yuriy – te dejo para que descanses – se despidió y salió de la habitación.

– _"¿Por qué me interesó saber quien era? Creo que……necesito un buen baño"_ – pensó Kai, tomando algunas ropas del armario, para dirigirse al baño.

Entrando al pequeño baño se observo en el espejo, su cabello azul caía pesadamente debido al agua, se mezclaba con la parte más oscura de su cabello, dándole un azul más fuerte. Tenía una bufanda blanca, la cual estaba algo sucia, y pesaba debido a la humedad, sus pantalones azules se pegaban a las piernas, dejando nada a la imaginación, se le delineaba perfectamente cada curva, cada músculo, sus muslos. En el caso de su pecho, el chaleco lo cubría, ya que su playera estaba igual de mojada y pegada a su piel, de cierta forma se sentía desnudo, pues se le pegaba tanto su ropa, que parecía piel. Pero no le dio importancia.

Con dificultad pudo remover sus ropas y las acomodó extendidas esperaba que al día siguiente estuvieran secas para volvérselas a poner.

Era increíble como una pequeña iglesia a mitad de bosque contara con aguas tan deliciosamente tibias, disfrutó mucho su baño, después de eso, se puso un pantalón que había encontrado y se dirigió a la cama.

Se acostó sobre ella, mirando el techo, recordando esos ojos plateados, nunca había visto a alguien con ojos plateados, y la luna **no** se reflejaba de esa manera en los ojos ¿verdad? O era posible…… No, no podía ser.

Después estaban esos ojos árticos – _"Yuriy"_ – si, ese era su nombre, fácil de pronunciar.

– Yuriy – susurró, le gustaba como se escuchaba ese nombre en sus labios – _"¿Como se escuchara mi nombre en los labios de, Yuriy?" _– pensó, sonrió, no podía creer sus pensamientos, estaba pensando en tonterías, pero… Esos ojos, con el cabello rojizo, su piel blanca, probablemente era la piel más sedosa de todas, sus labios, bien delineados, esas facciones que no pudo distinguir bien, pero que apostaba a que eran delicadas. Su esbelta figura… – _"Que rayos estoy pensando… ya duérmete Hiwatari"_ – se regañó a si mismo. Cerró los ojos, pero no se podía dormir.

Así duró un rato hasta, la noche seguía su curso, todo estaba oscuro, a veces relámpagos lo iluminaban todo, se levantó y cerró las cortinas de la ventana, esas luces llegaba a ser tan molestas…

Se volvió a recostar en su cama… – _"¿Dónde dormirá el Sacerdote?" _– se preguntó, de nuevo pensando en Yuriy.

– ¿En que piensas? – una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, levantó un poco el rostro para ver de nuevo a ese sujeto, a Yuriy, parado a los pies de la cama, observándolo, con un rostro que mostraba algo que no pudo identificar…

Era extraño, se preguntaba porque anteriormente no lo había podido ver bien, y ahora que estaba todo en suma oscuridad lo veía perfectamente.

Era más hermoso de lo que se imaginó, su cabello era de un color rojo fuego, rojo pasión, su nariz perfecta, delicada, su rostro el de un ángel, tenía un atuendo negro, que lo cubría por completo, el traje tenía cuello de tortuga, por lo que no pudo admirar su cuello. En el cuello del atuendo había dos cinturones rojos de hebilla dorada, se veía encantador, se veía irresistible.

¿En realidad era un Sacerdote?... ¿De esos con votos de castidad? Lo dudaba, ya que ese sujeto estaba subiéndose a la cama, gateando hacía él, de forma gatunamente sensual, se veía irresistible, se acomodó sobre Kai, manteniendo su peso en sus manos y rodillas, acercando su cara al rostro de Kai, causando que sus alientos chocaran, descontrolando increíblemente su respiración.

Levantó su rostro para atrapar esos labios que lo invitaban a probarlos. Sabían delicioso, sabían a pecado, sabían a algo que nunca antes había probado. Y había probado demasiadas bocas, demasiados cuerpos, tanto de hombres como mujeres, pero algo le decía que ese sujeto iba a ser diferente.

Sin meditarlo más, levantó sus brazos para tocar a esa persona que se vino a ofrecer a si misma. Acarició su cintura por arriba de su traje, para después rodearla y jalar al hermoso joven hacia él. Ambos pechos hicieron contacto, pero le molestaba la maldita tela del traje del pelirrojo, pues estorbaba con todo lo que tenía pensado hacerle.

Metió la otra mano bajo la túnica del religioso, buscando hacer contacto con su piel, sintió como bajo la túnica tenía un pantalón negro, pero mas arriba, **no** tenía otra playera, lo que le dio la libertad de recorrer con su mano ese pecho. Poco a poco le fue removiendo la túnica negra.

Lo alejó un poco para observarlo. Lo tenía hincado sobre él, solo con un pantalón negro cubriendo su cuerpo, jadeando un poco. Tenía un pecho increíble, músculos bien marcados, nunca se lo habría imaginado. Era un pecho perfecto, mejor que cualquier otro que haya podido acariciar o probar.

Con un movimiento ágil y experto, tomó al pelirrojo, lo jaló y se giró, dejando al religioso bajo su cuerpo, recostado en la cama. Se notaba un poco sorprendido por el movimiento, probablemente no se lo esperaba, pero no le molestó. Kai estaba entre sus piernas, seguía observándolo, era hermoso.

El peliazul bajó su cabeza para envolver uno de los pezones de su nueva presa. Lamiéndolos lentamente, causando hermosos suspiros salir de la boca del ojiazul, quien cerró los ojos y los apretó, disfrutando de las caricias que le regalaba la boca del viajero.

Succionaba esos tiernos y rozados botones, disfrutando tanto de ese cuerpo pecaminoso, como de esos lindos sonidos que emitía. Su mano derecha se encargaba de recorrer el resto de ese blanco pecho, y su mano izquierda se dirigía sin pudor a los pantalones negros.

Frotó sobre los pantalones negros, sintiendo la gran excitación del Sacerdote haciéndolo gemir más fuerte.

Pero entonces Kai reaccionó. Sin dejar de acariciar esa deliciosa piel, levantó su rostro para ponerlo frente a Yuriy y por primera vez en su encuentro habló. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

– ¿Qué hace aquí Padre? – pregunto.

– Ya te dije, lo que desees solo dímelo – respondió el pelirrojo.

– Te deseo – dijo Kai volviendo a atrapar esos labios entre los suyos, en un beso mas salvaje, mas apasionado. El beso se rompió y Kai dirigió su boca a ese tierno cuello que lo llamaba, lo lamió, mordió y succionó, disfrutándolo lo mayor posible.

– Pues aquí me tienes – le dijo el ojiazul entre jadeos, removiendo la mano de Kai de su erección para después levantar sus caderas, y causar fricción entre los pantalones de ambos, haciendo gemir irremediablemente a Kai.

Kai alejó su rostro de ese tierno cuello, para lanzar su cabeza hacía atrás y seguir gimiendo, disfrutando de lo que le hacía el hermoso cuerpo del Sacerdote. Yuriy aprovechando que el peliazul bajó su guardia, hizo el mismo movimiento que Kai hace unos momentos y volvió a quedar arriba. Solo se escuchó un breve gruñido de protesta. Pero no le hizo caso, rápidamente el pelirrojo dirigió sus manos al pantalón del viajero, abriéndolo.

Con cuidado, pero con desesperación removió el pantalón de ese musculoso y apetitoso cuerpo, encontrándose con el gran miembro de Kai. El cual estaba más que despierto y gritando por atención.

Acercó su rostro a la excitación de Kai, haciendo suspirar al de ojos rojizos. Dejó que su aliento chocara con el miembro del peliazul, volviendo loco de desesperación al viajero.

Kai se recargó en sus codos, para poder ver todo lo que el pelirrojo hacía. Yuriy sensualmente sacó su lengua, ante la mirada expectante de Kai, rozando levemente su rosada lengua con el miembro, torturando deliciosamente esos ojos rojizos que lo veían con atención. Ambos cruzaban mirada, para Kai era de los momentos más excitantes, nunca había visto unos ojos tan hermosos, que expresaran frialdad y erotismo al mismo tiempo, y ese ojiazul lo hacía.

Sin perder el contacto visual lamió la cabeza del miembro del viajero presionando con la punta de su lengua, Kai se dejó caer en la cama acomodando su cabeza en la almohada gimiendo fuertemente, pues era una sensación deliciosa, e incomparable.

Con sus manos tomó la cabeza de Yuriy, suplicando de forma muda y agresiva, que envolviera su miembro en esa deliciosa boca. El religioso aun no le iba a dar ese placer, así que separo su cara de la excitación de Kai, masajeándola con sus manos, frotando el dedo gordo en la cabeza, desesperando y enloqueciendo a Kai.

Vaya que el Sacerdote sabía torturar sexualmente a alguien, analizaba Kai, quien pensaba seriamente en vengarse por el trato que le estaban dando.

Rápidamente, volvió a cambiar las posiciones, dejando a un loco pelirrojo abajo, impresionado por el nuevo cambio, pero no dijo nada. Kai decidido a tomar el cuerpo del Padre desabrochó y se deshizo de los pantalones negros.

Masajeó el miembro del ojiazul mientras volvía a tomar posesión de su boca, haciendo gemir al pelirrojo, gemido que se perdió en el beso. Minutos después Kai rompió el beso y separó su mano de la excitación del Sacerdote.

Sin meditarlo más, el peliazul se colocó entre esas delgadas, pero bien formadas piernas. Tomó la pierna izquierda de Yuriy y la colocó sobre su hombro. Con su mano acomodó la punta de su miembro en la entrada del Sacerdote y lenta, pero firmemente empezó a introducirla.

Yuriy tomó fuertemente las sabanas entre sus manos, apretándolas, ya que sentía un gran dolor al ser penetrado tan pronto, pero no se negó, sabía que pronto vendría el placer y lo iba a disfrutar. Cerró y apretó fuertemente sus ojos.

Kai notó el dolor que le estaba causando al pelirrojo, se inclinó un poco, y volvió a atrapar esa boca entre la suya, regalando un beso mas tranquilo, mas delicado, mientras que su mano empezaba a masajear nuevamente ese miembro que lo llamaba. La caricia volvió a hacer gemir a Yuriy, envolviéndolo de nuevo en el placer, olvidándose del dolor al ser invadido sin preparación alguna.

Poco a poco el miembro de Kai entró en el religioso, donde permaneció por unos minutos dando oportunidad a su compañero de acostumbrarse a la invasión. Cuando creyó adecuado comenzó con un lento y rítmico movimiento enloqueciendo completamente al ojiazul, causando que arqueara su espalda, pues inmediatamente Kai había encontrado ese punto especial que mandaba corrientes eléctricas a todo su cuerpo.

Cada minuto las embestidas eran a mayor velocidad, Yuriy levantó su pierna derecha, y con ella rodeó la cintura del viajero, causando que cada envestida llegara más profundo dentro de sus ser, disfrutando de esa loca noche de pasión y placer.

Kai debido a su experiencia decidió cambiar el ritmo de sus movimientos, intercalándolos entre una embestida rápida y una lenta, una hasta lo más profundo posible y otra un poco menos.

Vengándose de esta manera por la tortura recibida anteriormente. El Padre al sentir los movimientos eran tan disparejos sentía placer y frustración al mismo tiempo y lo peor es que parecía saber el porque era torturado en un momento tan salvaje, así que para no darle el placer a Kai de gritar y gemir como deseaba, prefirió morder su labio intentando tragarse la mayor cantidad de gemidos. Pero era imposible, ese sujeto era demasiado bueno en lo que hacía y el momento se acercaba.

– Grita mi nombre – ordenó Kai, queriendo escuchar su nombre salir de esa hermosa boca, queriendo escuchar su nombre en un gemido, queriendo escuchar su nombre en el momento del clímax.

– Ahh Kai – gritó el pelirrojo, no pudiendo negar la orden que le fue dada. Para Kai ese fue el sonido más encantador y enloquecedor que había escuchado, haciéndolo perder el control, y embistiendo lo más rápido y profundo posible.

– KAI – volvió a decir el pelirrojo, se acercaba al final, e iba a ser el más delicioso final que algunas ves experimentó.

– ahh siiii……. Yuriy – gimió Kai no aguantando más y dio una última y profunda embestida derramándose dentro del religioso. Su clímax fue tan fuerte que causó el mismo efecto en el ojiazul, quien bajó su pierna izquierda del hombro de Kai y lo rodeó en la cintura como lo había hecho con su otra pierna, abrazándolo con fuerza, tanto de piernas y brazos, apretando los ojos lo más fuerte posible, gritando.

Kai se recostó sobre Yuriy, quedando ahí unos momentos mientras recuperaba en aliento, los fuertes brazos del Padre lo rodeaban en un apasionado abrazo, ambos jadeantes y llenos de sudor se recuperaban. Había sido una noche muy loca para Kai, pues nunca se imaginó que en una de sus misiones, a mitad del bosque tendría sexo con un ardiente y religioso pelirrojo. Sin mencionar que había sido delicioso y perfecto el contacto, mejor que algún otro que haya tenido.

Cuando tenía el control de sus respiraciones se levantó para ver de frente a ese hermoso sujeto, y con delicadeza salió de su cuerpo, causando un jadeo más por parte del ojiazul. Se recostó a un lado de él y siguió admirándolo, era simplemente hermoso, su cuerpo perfecto, su mirada imponente, absolutamente capaz de enloquecer a cualquier hombre o mujer que se le atravesara.

Lo vio mover su boca, como si estuviera diciendo algo, pero ningún sonido salió de él. Se extrañó mucho.

– ¿mmm? – preguntó, no entendiendo que sucedía

– Que tienes que despertar – repitió el pelirrojo

De pronto se sentó en la cama, estaba solo, tenía el pantalón que se había puesto la noche anterior, volteó a la ventana donde entraba la hermosa luz del día _–"Recuerdo que anoche cerré la cortina de esa ventana" _– pensó al notar la cortina abierta. Volteó a un lado de la cama y notó que no había nadie, no estaba el pelirrojo – _"¿Fue un sueño?"_ – pensó alarmado, volteó a ver sus pantalones y se dio cuenta de que su sueño le había causado un pequeño accidente, ya que lo tenía mojado.

– ohh genial, tengo sueños húmedos con un religioso – dijo sarcástica e irónicamente mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo en la cama – _"Pero fue el sueño mas delicioso que he tenido, Yuriy juro que haré realidad ese sueño"_ – pensó satisfactoriamente mientras se dirigía al baño para volverse a bañar, ya que el sueño había sido demasiado real y había tenido consecuencias.

– Esta misión va a ser interesante – fue lo ultimo que se escuchó decir antes de entrar en el baño y cerrar la puerta…

**ζ** Cazadores **ζ** Cazadores** ζ** Continuará… **ζ** Cazadores** ζ** Cazadores** ζ**

**www.beybladeyaoi.es.mn **

**Para la palabra rara: **

(1) El Kusarigama es un arma formada por un kama (hoz) y una larga cadena (Kusari) terminada con un peso metálico que nos ayuda a envolver las extremidades y/o las armas del adversario. En pocas palabras una pequeña hoz amarrada a una cadena, la hoz es lanzada, y la puedes hacer regresar jalando la cadena y volver a tomar la hoz en tus manos.


	2. Tala

**Cazadores**

_Advertencia – Shounen__–ai (Amor entre chicos)._

Capítulo dedicado a **Cloy Ivanov Black** y a **ayanai**, espero les guste 

**Petición: En caso de que usted, lector, encuentre ofensivo el contenido de esta historia, Hágamelo saber, y cambiaré su Rating; así como tomaré acciones correctivas. Gracias por su comprensión.**

**ζ** Cazadores **ζ** Cazadores** ζ** Cazadores** ζ** Cazadores** ζ** Cazadores** ζ** Cazadores** ζ**

**Capitulo 2 – Tala**

De pronto se sentó en la cama, estaba solo, tenía el pantalón que se había puesto la noche anterior, volteó a la ventana donde entraba la hermosa luz del día _–"Recuerdo que anoche cerré la cortina de esa ventana" _– pensó al notarla abierta. Volteó a un lado de la cama y notó que no había nadie, no estaba el pelirrojo – _"¿Fue un sueño?"_ – pensó alarmado, volteó a ver sus pantalones y se dio cuenta de que su sueño le había causado un pequeño accidente, ya que lo tenía mojado.

– ohh genial, tengo sueños húmedos con un religioso – dijo sarcástica e irónicamente mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo en la cama _– "Pero fue el sueño mas delicioso que he tenido, Yuriy juro que haré realidad ese sueño"_ – pensó satisfactoriamente mientras se dirigía al baño para volverse a bañar, ya que el sueño había sido demasiado real y había tenido consecuencias.

– Esta misión va a ser interesante – fue lo ultimo que se escuchó decir antes de entrar en el baño y cerrar la puerta.

Removió el pantalón mojado y lo lanzó al piso. Movió la pequeña tapa de madera para dejar correr el agua, y llenar la caja donde se bañaba con ella. Cuando se hubo llenado, volvió a tapar la salida de agua, y entro en ella.

– _"¿Cómo demonios mantienen cálida el agua?"_ – se preguntaba, además era muy ingeniosa la forma en la cual hacía llegar el agua al baño.

Después de su segundo baño, lavó el pantalón que había ensuciado, y se puso su ropa del día anterior, la cual, ya estaba seca. Y gracias a que las enjuagó la noche anterior, se encontraban también limpias.

Limpio, y bastante conforme por como se veía, salió de la habitación que le habían prestado, para investigar un poco los alrededores. Era temprano, y no tenía mucho tiempo que el sol había salido – _"Dormí tan bien, que no me di cuenta de cuando dejó de llover" _– pensaba, sintiéndose aun satisfecho con su sueño, y pensando en las mil y una formas que utilizaría para hacerlo realidad y no poner en riesgo su misión.

Bajó al primer piso de la iglesia, y caminó a la nave (Es el centro de la iglesia, donde se hacen las misas) Todo normal, como cualquier otra iglesia _–"Pero aun así ¿Qué demonios hace una iglesia a mitad del bosque? Nadie ha de venir por aquí"_ – analizaba.

Continuó su camino, hasta que se encontró con el joven de su sueño. Ahí estaba el sacerdote, hincado frente a una gran cruz de madera, con los ojos cerrados y otra hermosa cruz entre sus manos. El rosario se notaba que era de oro y la cadena era delgada y un hermoso tono dorado. La cual estaba enredada entre los blancos y delicados dedos del pelirrojo.

Al parecer el joven se encontraba rezando, pues no hacía ningún movimiento, tampoco parecía haber notado la presencia de Kai en el lugar, él cual aprovechando la distracción del pelirrojo, decidió observarlo. Caminó a una de las bancas de la mitad de la nave, y tomó asiento, esperando a que el religioso terminara su oración.

– _"Te podría usar en esa posición para otras cosas"_ – pensaba pervertidamente el caza recompensas – _"También podría hacer cosas que provocarían que te tuvieras que lavar la boca con agua bendita"_ – se lamió los labios pervertidamente, permaneciendo silencioso y disfrutando de la vista que tenía con ese sujeto hincado.

De pronto, una hermosa voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El sacerdote, sin moverse, abrir los ojos, y sin girar su rostro habló.

– Tyson, sal de ahí – ordenó el ojiazul. Kai se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo le hablaba a alguien más, y se sorprendió, pues él no había notado la presencia de nadie que no fuera él en ese lugar – _"Probablemente me confundió"_ – pensó. Pues por más que miró a sus alrededores o intentó agudizar el oído, no había nada fuera de lo normal.

Del confesionario salió un muchacho, hermosa la criatura, de cabello azul como la noche, y ojos débilmente marrones, casi tocando su propio color rojizo.

Abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido, pues el sacerdote había sido muy ágil al haberse dado cuenta que el joven peliazul había estado ahí escondido.

– Rayos Ta…. – empezó a decir el joven al cual el pelirrojo había llamado como Tyson. Pero se detuvo de pronto y se trago sus palabras, al notar al extraño sentado en las bancas – ehh Yuriy – corrigió, rezando para que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de su mala elección de palabras ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que estaba ahí? – preguntó, haciendo puchero.

– Max… tú también, sal de ahí – volvió a hablar el sacerdote. Ahora provocando que Kai abriera la boca, sorprendido – _"¿Hay otro mocoso escondido del cual no me di cuenta?"_ – pensaba.

– ¿Qué? Pero…. si no hice ningún ruido – apareció del mismo lugar donde había salido Tyson, otro joven, un hermoso rubio, de ojos azules, y cara de ángel, al cual, pudo identificar como Max.

– Con sus respiraciones es más que suficiente – regaño Yuriy – preparen el desayuno – ordenó.

– Oliver ya lo tiene listo – habló Tyson, poniendo sus manos sobre su nuca, de forma descuidada, sin apartar sus ojos de Kai y caminando hacía él – _"Es guapo"_ – pensaba – _"Y su mirada es tan fría como la de Yuriy" _– comparaba, después, le regaló una linda sonrisa, la cual sólo causó que el desconocido cerrara sus ojos y ni se inmutara – _"Nadie más que Yuriy es capaz de no hacerle caso a mi sonrisa"_ – se molestó con el visitante.

– Entonces, pongan la mesa, tenemos visitas – mencionó el pelirrojo, abriendo sus ojos, se levantó, y dio la vuelta, para encarar a Tyson, Max y Kai.

– Si, ya vimos – sonrió tiernamente Max – Hola, soy Max, él es Tyson… y creo que ya conoces a Yuriy – dijo felizmente presentando a sus amigos, y compañeros, mientras el sacerdote caminaba para quedar junto a los tres.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Tyson, aun molesto por la indiferencia del viajero.

– Hmmf – fue la respuesta que recibió de Kai, avivando más su molestia por el extraño.

– Dejen de molestar y vayan a cumplir sus labores – ordenó fríamente el sacerdote. Ambos, Tyson y Max, se retiraron con caras tristes… sólo se escuchó 'El sujeto es peor que Robert' mencionado por Tyson, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo de una de las alas de la iglesia.

– Buenos días – saludó el ojiazul a Kai – se levantó temprano – dijo educadamente, pero sin perder esa fría expresión que su rostro, la cual lo hacía ver aun más llamativo según el peliazul.

– _"Me levanté hace un gran rato… pero gracias a ti, me tuve que dar otro baño"_ – pensaba satisfactoriamente Kai – hn... ¿Quiénes son ellos? – preguntó, refiriéndose a Tyson y Max. Estando un poco molesto con los mocosos entrometidos.

– lamento que lo hayan molestado, ellos viven aquí – hizo una pausa – en realidad somos bastantes personas las que vivimos aquí – dijo sin perder de vista esos ojos rojizos que no perdían ningún detalle. ¿Gusta desayunar? – Preguntó, dando media vuelta, y caminando, dirigiéndose al mismo camino que tomaron los otros dos jóvenes – como ellos dijeron, el desayuno está listo – mencionó, sin voltear a ver atrás.

Kai se levantó de su lugar, y comenzó a seguir al sacerdote, disfrutando la luz solar para poder ver, analizar, y fantasear con la parte trasera del pelirrojo. – _"¿Cuánto podrás aguantar?... ¿Serás virgen?"_ – pero entonces reaccionó y un pensamiento comenzó a rodar por su mente.

**_" 'El sujeto es peor que Robert' mencionó Tyson, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo de una de las alas de la iglesia." _**

– y… ¿Quién es Robert? – Preguntó curioso el de ojos rojos – _"porque no quiero ningún tipo de competencia_" –

Yuriy detuvo su andar, y volteó para ver de frente al viajero. Sorpresa y extrañeza reflejaba su semblante.

– ¿Disculpe? – preguntó, su mirada cambió, sus pupilas se contrajeron, dando una mirada aterradora.

Kai por unos momentos, se sintió intimidado, pero no lo hizo notar, cuando reaccionó, su mirada también se enfrió – _"Aquí hay algo más"_ – después de unos momentos la mirada del pelirrojo volvió a ser la misma – ¿Quién es Robert? – volvió a preguntar el peliazul, sin perder detalle de los movimientos del sacerdote.

– No entiendo a quien se refiere, lo siento – fue la respuesta que recibió, se dio vuelta y continuó caminando – puede quedarse el tiempo que desee – dijo sin voltear a verlo.

– _"…¡Miente!… y se nota que aquí él es el que manipula todo y a todos… también me sorprende que se haya dado cuenta de las presencias de los mocosos y yo no, después de todo yo fui especialmente entrenado para que nada me sorprendiera"_ – pensaba analítico Hiwatari.

Lo siguió por una de las alas de la iglesia, después se dirigieron a un pasillo, era bastante notable que había sido construido para unir una parte que no pertenecía a la iglesia, con ella; sin tener que salir al exterior – _"Muy ingenioso, todo aquí es muy ingenioso"_ – observaba todo – _"Creo que voy a tener que vigilarlo, es demasiado extraño… además no me molestaría tener que espiarlo a cada rato, ya que me agrada observarlo" _– pensaba, refiriéndose al pelirrojo.

Poco a poco se empezaban a escuchar voces, y una conversación comenzaba a ser clara…

– ¿Escucharon como llovía anoche? Me dio mucho miedo – decía un niño, de mucho menos edad que el resto de los presentes. Se encontraba sentado en la silla más lejana a la puerta de la pequeña cocina.

– yo NO me di cuenta de la lluvia Ian – dijo el que ya había sido identificado como Tyson.

– ¿Cómo te ibas a dar cuenta con esos gritos que tenías con Max? – preguntó con burla un chico rubio, guapo, cabello corto, complexión delgada, ojos un poco caídos, pero con facciones finas. Este joven se encontraba sentado a un lado del cocinero.

El cocinero era otro joven, cabello notablemente sedoso y de un hermoso tono verde, también bastante guapo, y con un toque un poco extranjero.

– pues cuando ustedes lo hacen, son más ruidosos que nosotros – defendió Max

– Acaban de aceptar que lo hicieron anoche – acusaba el niño que había sido llamado Ian y se empezó a reír. Max y Tyson no pudieron evitar un notorio color carmín en sus mejillas, causando carcajadas por parte del rubio y el peliverde.

Yuriy se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención, en ese preciso momento todos guardaron silencio, callando sus risas y comentarios – _"Al parecer lo respetan mucho"_ – se decía a su mismo Kai _– "Eso, o le tiene miedo" _– pensó divertido, recordando la mirada asesina que recibió momentos antes, por haber preguntado por 'Robert'

Ambos sin dirigir palabra alguna caminaron para tomar asiento. El sacerdote se sentó en el lugar del anfitrión, el más importante en la mesa, y Kai tomó un lugar a un lado del pelirrojo, pues estaba desocupado.

Inmediatamente el peliverde, el que Kai intuía era el cocinero, se acercó a ellos, con dos platones de comida en sus manos, tomando la oportunidad de presentarse con él.

– Buenos días, yo soy Oliver, a tu servicio – dijo educadamente, con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

– Y yo Enrique, mucho gusto – se presento el rubio, desde el lado contrario de la mesa – este pequeño es Ian – introdujo al niño.

– …¡Yo no soy pequeño! – reclamó Ian.

– Por supuesto enano, díselo a mi rodilla – dijo en forma de burla Enrique, haciendo reír a todos, con excepción de Ian, Yuriy y Kai.

Sin embargo el peliazul los miró divertido. De reojo pudo ver que el pelirrojo se encontraba tranquilamente, con los ojos cerrados, desayunando en completo silencio, sin poner atención a su alrededor. Un suspiro por parte de Ian lo hizo regresar su atención al pequeño.

– ¿Y tu cómo te llamas? – preguntó el pequeño.

– hmmf, Kai – contestó cortantemente.

– es igual de comunicativo que Yuriy – susurró Tyson a Max, pensando que nadie lo escucharía.

– Tyson – de nuevo hablaba el pelirrojo con esa hermosa voz. Pero para coraje de Kai, era para regañar de nuevo al bocón.

La piel de Tyson se erizó de inmediato, palideció y volteó a ver al sacerdote, en terror total.

– pe–perdón Ta…. Ehh Yuriy –

– Se terminó la leña, así que tu irás a buscarla el día de hoy, Tyson – sentenció el ojiazul.

– si, Yuriy – contestó resignado 'todo yo' murmuró muy, muy, muy bajo, de nuevo pensando que nadie lo escucharía.

– Hn, de acuerdo Tyson, no vayas por la leña – hablaba decepcionado el pelirrojo. Kai se extrañó, nunca se imaginó que el religioso fuera tan fácil de convencer – pero ya no habrá nada para calentar la comida, así que nos quedaremos sin comer – terminó con una sonrisa satisfecha el ojiazul.

La boca de Tyson se abrió a más no poder, casi chocando con la mesa, debido a su sorpresa, y su total pánico.

– NO, NO, NO, si quiero ir por la leña – dijo preocupado.

– Así me gusta – terminó Yuriy, Kai sonrió de forma maliciosa, pues se daba cuenta que el religioso era astuto, y sabía como hacer que le obedecieran, sin tener que pelear las cosas… Notó que el pelirrojo volvía a comer, con los ojos cerrados, y de nuevo cerrándose del exterior.

– Eso no va a ser difícil Tyson, anoche, cuando comenzó a llover, un relámpago tiró un árbol, sólo tienes que cortar las ramas y traerlas – dijo tranquilizadoramente Enrique. El comentario llamó la atención de Kai.

– ¿Cómo sabes? – preguntó Hiwatari, pues estaba seguro de que el rubio hablaba del árbol que casi le cae encima la noche anterior. En efecto un relámpago le cayó apenas había empezado a llover, y él no había visto a nadie más afuera, excepto por esos ojos plateados en lo alto de las copas de otros árboles.

Enrique se quedó callado, volteó a ver nerviosamente a Yuriy, quien lenta y despreocupadamente abrió los ojos, cruzó mirada con el rubio, notó su nerviosismo, al igual que Kai, y le sonrió cruelmente, preocupando mucho más al rubio.

– Amm, lo que pasa es que hace una hora, Enrique y yo salimos a caminar, y vimos el árbol en el piso, está levemente quemado por el relámpago – respondió Oliver, quien se estaba sentando a un lado del rubio, y lo abrazaba calmándolo un poco.

Se volvió a guardar silencio, debido al nerviosismo que se había formado… Kai no perdía detalle de nada, esos sujetos eran extraños, y en efecto le temían a Yuriy.

Finalmente Ian se atrevió a romper el silencio.

– cuéntanos Kai... ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó inocentemente.

Todos voltearon su atención a Kai, excepto el sacerdote, que ni se inmutaba y continuaba con su desayuno manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

– viajo, sin ningún destino al cual dirigirme – mintió, sabía que a los chiquillos no les importaba quien fuera ni que hiciera… menos aún que eran los principales sospechosos, sobretodo el rubio y el pelirrojo. – _"El rubio no salió a caminar en la mañana, estuvo afuera anoche… Yuriy abrió la puerta de la iglesia, las habitaciones están en el segundo piso, no había manera que me escuchara tocar la puerta, a menos que haya estado por los alrededores, o apenas llegara también al lugar"_ – comenzaba a armar todo, había estado tan metido, fantaseando, que se había distraído un poco – _"La de anoche era una mirada plateada la que me observaba, pudieron haber sido los azules ojos de Yuriy reflejando la luna, dándole esa sensación de plateado"_ – concluyó sorprendido, una voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

– Pues no deberías viajar por estos bosques tu solo, es peligroso – advirtió Max.

Kai levantó una ceja, en modo de pregunta…

– Pues en el bosque pasan cosas raras… la gente… desaparece – dijo Tyson – es muuuuuuuuuuuuuuy peligroso –

El viajero se quedó mirando a Tyson, haciendo más preguntas mudas

– Nadie puede sólo… desaparecer – dijo intentando sacarles información a esas personas de forma discreta para poder cumplir con su misión.

– Bueno, en el pueblo que está bajando la colina, dicen que son demonios – dijo Max

Kai notó que este último comentario volvió a llamar la atención del pelirrojo, quien al parecer ya había terminado su desayuno.

– Pero también se rumora de cazadores – comentó Tyson, bajando su tono de voz.

– ¿Demonios y cazadores? – preguntó Kai. Yuriy se levantó de su lugar, tomó su plato vacío y lo colocó en un balde de agua.

– No deberían molestar a las personas con cuentos de ese tipo – dijo bastante molesto el pelirrojo, caminado a la salida – deberían saber mejor que nadie, que aquí no hay NADA – recriminó, y salió por la puerta. Bajo la mirada de todos los presentes.

– así que, demonios… – murmuró Kai – ¿Alguna vez han visto alguno?... ¿O sólo se basan por mitos, leyendas o rumores? – preguntó.

– ahh… mmm… – Tyson balbuceó un poco hasta que…

– Tyson, la leña – se escuchó la voz del pelirrojo, todos voltearon a la puerta, y lo vieron ahí, recargado en el marco, los brazos cruzados y una con otra mirada que decía 'Te voy a matar Tyson'. Cosa que asustó a más de uno en la cocina

– err… si, ya voy Yuriy – dijo Tyson, levantándose a toda velocidad, llevando su plato al mismo balde de agua en el que Yuriy dejó anteriormente su plato, y salió por una puerta trasera que había en la cocina.

Cuando la abrió, Kai pudo ver el bosque, lo que significaba que era otra entrada al lugar.

– MAAAAAX ¿Me ayudas? – gritó desde afuera el peliazul tormenta.

– Claro – respondió el pequeño Max, repitiendo la misma operación con su plato sucio para después salir corriendo atrás de Tyson.

– _"ese pelirrojo interrumpió la conversación a propósito"_ – pensó molesto Hiwatari, ya que Yuriy no había dado oportunidad a Tyson de terminar de contestar. ¿Por qué no lo dejaste contestar? – preguntó retador al ojiazul.

– ohh... ¿Los interrumpí? No me di cuenta – fue la respuesta sarcástica recibida.

Todos se quedaron callados, nunca habían visto a alguien hablarle así a Yuriy, Ian se levantó, puso su plato sucio en el balde de agua, y salió atrás de Max.

– Ian ¿A Dónde vas? – preguntó Enrique

– A ver que puede pasar con Tyson y el hacha – dijo, antes de salir corriendo.

– hey, no lo había pensando – se paró Enrique, y también salió.

– Enrique, no me dejes – llamó Oliver, dejando la cocina con Yuriy y Kai solos.

Pero cuando Kai volteó su rostro de nuevo a donde había estado parado el pelirrojo, ya no lo vio. – _"pero que…. Se mueve rápido"_ – observó su plato, la mesa, alrededor de la cocina – ¿Y ahora? – Se preguntó, sin saber a donde dirigirse – _"Sería buena idea comenzar preguntando en el pueblo que mencionaron estos sujetos"_ – se levantó también de su silla, y salió por la misma puerta que los demás.

Era temprano, no tenía mucho que el sol había salido, y solamente caminó bajando la colina, donde había escuchado había un pueblo.

El bosque de nuevo era silencioso, ni un pájaro, conejo, ciervo, nada… Bastante extraño, inusual, todo parecía tan… Muerto.

A lo lejos se escuchaba el río correr, pero no le dio importancia, después de todo no era al río al que se debía dirigir.

Cuando divisó el pueblo a lo lejos, el sol se encontraba en la parte más alta, lo que significaba que era medio día, entró al pueblo, y comenzó a caminar por el mercado.

Gente por aquí, y por allí vendiendo víveres, espadas, arcos, prostitutas a mitad de las calles con muy poca ropa, exhibiendo sus bien formados cuerpos, personas sentadas en pequeños bancos bebiendo alcohol hasta caerse ebrios, todo era como cualquier otro pueblo.

– Buen día joven – escuchó una voz llamarlo, volteó su atención a una anciana sentada tras una pequeña mesa, con una bola de cristal. – ¿Gusta que le adivine el futuro? – preguntó, colocando sus manos sobre la bola.

El peliazul la ignoró y continuó su camino.

– Hola guapo – gritaban las prostitutas – ¿No gustas divertirte conmigo? – preguntaban descaradamente.

– ¡No! Mejor conmigo – gritaba otra, haciendo a un lado a la primera mujer que le habló.

– ¿O a todas juntas? – preguntaba un a tercera, mostrando a sus compañeras, todas sonrientes de forma seductora y con poses muy llamativas.

De nuevo las ignoró, con algo de dificultad, habría que aceptarlo, pero él necesitaba buscar información, y largarse de ahí lo más pronto posible, después de todo, había tardado mucho en llegar al pueblo, y eso que solo había bajado la colina, si se tardaba mucho, no alcanzaría a regresar antes de oscurecer.

No era que temiera regresar de noche, pero había salido muy molesto del lugar, que no llevaba su katana consigo, lo cual era una desventaja.

– Por aquí joven – llamó un anciano – se nota que es extranjero... ¿Ya tiene lugar para pasar la noche? – Le preguntó el anciano – tenemos lugar en nuestra posada, para los viajeros – lo invitaba.

Kai de nuevo lo ignoró, e intentó pasar de largo – ¿Ya se está quedando en otra posada? – Preguntó el anciano, cerrándole el paso – yo se lo dejaré más barato de donde sea que se esté quedando – ofrecía.

– hmmf me quedo en la iglesia que está en el bosque – dijo, e intentó caminar de nuevo, pero el ver como el anciano perdía todo su color de la cara, y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar detuvo su andar.

– ¿Está bromeando, verdad? – preguntó el anciano, abriendo los ojos de par en par. Definitivamente el anciano tenía ahora TODA la atención del peliazul.

– ¿Algún problema? – preguntó, cruzando los brazos y levantando una ceja.

– ¿Entonces si ha pasado la noche ahí? – preguntó incrédulo el anciano, casi gritando, algunas personas escucharon y les dedicaron toda su atención. En poco tiempo tenían una pequeña multitud rodeándolos a ambos.

Empezó a escuchar murmullos de las personas…

'¿Será uno de ellos?' preguntaban temerosos unos.

'¿Sobrevivió al bosque en la noche?' se escuchaba venir de otros.

'¿Será el enviado de Dios que vino a defendernos?' hablaban otros.

– ¿Por… Por qué no pasa? – invitó el anciano, y prácticamente la multitud lo empujó adentro de un bar, al parecer todos estaban, asustados, sorprendidos, y muchos otros ilusionados.

– Tráiganle el mejor vino – gritaba uno, mientras los demás lo guiaron a una de las mejores mesas del lugar.

– ¿Qué demonios está pasando? – preguntó muy molesto, primero los locos de la iglesia, y ahora los locos del pueblo.

– verá… es… – comenzó a decir una mujer de la multitud.

– Son demonios, enviados por el diablo – gritó un niño, abrazando a su madre.

– solo traen desgracias al pueblo – gritaba otro hombre.

– ¿Eres el enviado de Dios? – preguntaba otro.

– SILENCIO – gritó Kai, todos enmudecieron, y otros salieron corriendo asustados. Volteó su atención al anciano – explíqueme – dijo seriamente, en el momento que una gran copa de vino era puesta frente a él.

– Si, disculpe – mencionó el anciano, tomó asiento a un lado de Kai, y otros extraños se sentaron en los otros lugares, muchos otros se quedaron parados alrededor de la mesa, y unos más se fueron a difundir la noticia. – Mire, en el bosque, las personas desaparecen, no se les vuelve a ver, se dicen que son demonios – explicaba el hombre.

– "_Carajo, todos dicen lo mismo…. ¡..¿Qué nadie tiene nada nuevo que agregar?..!"_ – pensaba el peliazul. – ¿Alguna vez alguien ha visto a los demonios? – preguntó dirigiéndose a todos, estaba más que molesto, estaba furioso, y probablemente todos iban a decir que 'NO'. Suspiró cansado.

'Si'

'Yo también'

'Yo vi dos'

'Una vez vi como mataban a un hombre en un callejón'

'No son demonios, es un lunático'

'Claro que lo son, yo vi como desaparecía en la oscuridad'

'Mujer estás loca, nada desaparece en la oscuridad'

'¿Y que tal las victimas?'

'Es solamente un violador'

'Pero nunca aparecen los cuerpos'

– YA CALLENSE – gritó Kai, respiró agitadamente, tomó la copa de vino en sus manos, dio un trago bajo la mirada expectante de todos. Bajó su copa, aun teniéndola en las manos y preguntó – Alguien…. UNA PERSONA, NO TODOS A LA VEZ… podría decirme…. ¿Qué es lo que vio? – preguntó, haciendo especial énfasis en todas y cada una de sus palabras.

– una noche, iba caminando hacía mi hogar, y pasé por un oscuro callejón, en el cuál vi, extrañas sombras, cuando me asomé, había un extraño joven, sus ojos brillaban con la escasa luz de la luna, sus ropas eran negras como la noche, haciéndolo fácil de perderse entre las sombras, tenía una expresión de satisfacción, frente a él pude ver como la luz de la luna iluminaba el color carmín de la sangre en el piso, donde había el cuerpo inerte de una jovencita – relataba el pueblerino.

– Ves, es un simple asesino – dijo otro hombre.

– dije silencio – amenazó Kai, el joven que lo había contratado no había dado muchos detalles de su misión, solo le dijo que acabara con el causante de las desapariciones del bosque – _"Había mencionado que habían demonios en estas zonas, pero aun así, me dijo que debía entregarle la cabeza de algo, y así lo haré, sean demonios, asesinos, ladrones o violadores"_ – pensaba Kai – ¿Cómo era el joven? – preguntó, necesitaba una descripción mejor que lo que le habían dado, pero al menos estaba progresando.

– No pude ver más – explicó el hombre.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver la iglesia del bosque con todo esto? – preguntó el peliazul, recordando que el alboroto comenzó cuando la mencionó en la calle.

– cuando la gente desaparece en el pueblo, es porque alguno de los chicos de esa iglesia se aparece por acá – explicó el anciano de la posada.

– ¿Me está diciendo que los asesinos son esos sujetos? – preguntó incrédulo, pues eran puros mocosos los habitantes de la iglesia.

– cuando se escuchan gritos, cuando se escuchan personas corriendo, cuando se encuentran jóvenes locos en la calle, es porque se vio al pelirrojo – dijo una mujer.

– Se los come, y los que quedan con vida y enteros quedan locos – dijo el niño.

– si, es un demonio del infierno, nos matan para comernos… nunca aparecen los cuerpos, solamente están los gritos y la sangre – decía el anciano.

– ¿El pelirrojo? – la copa de vino que tenía entre sus manos se reventó por la fuerza con la que la sujetó.

– Se llama Tala – le dijeron

**_"– Rayos Ta…. – empezó a decir el joven al cual el pelirrojo había llamado como Tyson. Pero se detuvo de pronto y se trago sus palabras, al notar al extraño sentado en las bancas – ehh Yuriy – corrigió, rezando para que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de su mala elección de palabras" _**

– Tala – murmuró para si mismo, por supuesto, los sentidos agudos, la mirada frívola, el miedo en los demás habitantes de ese lugar, haber interrumpido a Tyson en el momento que lo hizo…

El hermoso pelirrojo, que tanto deseo había despertado en él, era el demonio que había venido a cazar desde lejos… – y no sólo eso, mis armas siguen en la iglesia – pensó en voz alta – _"¿Cómo sería hacerlo con ese atractivo demonio?"_ –

**ζ** Cazadores **ζ** Cazadores** ζ** Continuará… **ζ** Cazadores** ζ** Cazadores** ζ**

**www.beybladeyaoi.es.mn **


	3. Acercamientos

**Cazadores**

_Advertencia – Yaoi (relación chico –chico) Shounen-ai (Amor entre chicos)._

Capitulo dedicado a **Kira Ivanov Hiwatari **por sus muy acertadas respuestas, también a **Ayanai y Reiko** a las tres las quiero mucho. Recuerden, el siguiente capítulo será dedicado a todos aquellos que comenten lo que creen que pasará y acierten con sus respuestas ;)

**Petición: En caso de que usted, lector, encuentre ofensivo el contenido de esta historia, Hágamelo saber, y cambiaré su Rating; así como tomaré acciones correctivas. Gracias por su comprensión.**

**ζ** Cazadores **ζ** Cazadores** ζ** **Capítulo Anterior ζ** Cazadores** ζ** Cazadores** ζ**

_– si, es un demonio del infierno, nos matan para comernos... nunca aparecen los cuerpos, solamente están los gritos y la sangre – decía el anciano. _

_– ¿El pelirrojo? – la copa de vino que tenía entre sus manos se reventó por la fuerza con la que la sujetó. _

_– se llama Tala – le dijeron _

_– Tala – murmuró para si mismo, por supuesto, los sentidos agudos, la mirada frívola, el miedo en los demás habitantes de ese lugar, haber interrumpido a Tyson en el momento que lo hizo... _

**ζ** Cazadores **ζ** Cazadores** ζ** Cazadores** ζ** Cazadores** ζ** Cazadores** ζ** Cazadores** ζ**

**Capitulo 3 – Acercamientos **

Era algo tarde cuando logró encontrar el camino de regreso a la iglesia. El sol se había ocultado. Caminaba por los oscuros pasillos que lo guiaban a la habitación prestada, hasta que algo llamó su atención...

Desvió un poco su camino, escuchando cuidadosamente... Si, esa era la hermosa voz del sacerdote. Lenta y sigilosamente se acercó a la puerta de la cual la tenue luz de las velas iluminaba.

Se asomó por el pequeño espacio de la puerta semi – cerrada, y pudo ver al pelirrojo parado, discutiendo por algo, la luz de las velas por toda la habitación lo hacían ver llamativo, lo veía de perfil y podía admirar su hermoso rostro. Abrió un poco más la puerta y vio a Tyson parado atrás de Yuriy, abrazando por la espalda al religioso. – _"basura"_ – pensó, pues ya no le gustó la imagen de Yuriy con Tyson en un cuarto tan pequeño, y con tan poca luz iluminando.

– No lo voy a repetir, Tyson –

– Pero Tala, no puedes vivir toda la vida solo – replicó el peliazul tormenta, recargando su rostro en la espalda del sacerdote.

– no estoy solo –

– sabes a lo que me refiero –

– Tyson, sabes que no puedo... –

– Yuriy... eres hombre, físicamente no hay cambio si haces el amor conmigo – dijo Tyson, Kai quería arrancarle la cabeza – _"Con que de eso hablan. ¿Qué se cree el enano?... Yuriy es mucho para él" _– entrecerraba los ojos con odio.

– hice votos, y lo sabes... sabes perfectamente, y mejor que nadie el porque los hice y tomé este camino, debes comprender que no puedo – respondía Tala.

– ... – Tyson ya no dijo nada, simplemente lo abrazó con más fuerza, y escondió más su rostro en la espalda del pelirrojo. Yuriy cerró sus ojos por unos instantes, y después los volvió a abrir.

– quiero que tengas cuidado con el río – murmuró Tala. Tyson parpadeó confundido...

– ¿El río?... – preguntó el peliazul, dejando de abrazar la delgada cintura del religioso, para poner sus manos en los costados de éste y acariciar un poco esas bien formadas caderas.

– recuerda eso y ve a descansar un poco – mencionó, antes de caminar, y alejarse de las ahora traviesas manos de Tyson.

– prefiero usar mi tiempo para hacerte compañía –

– como desees – se dirigió a un gran librero, tomó un pequeño libro, dio la vuelta y se sentó en un sillón.

Era una pequeña biblioteca, en la pared había un enorme librero que ocupaba toda la pared, enfrente del librero un escritorio, y entre el escritorio y el librero estaba una pequeña silla. A un lado del escritorio estaba el pequeño sillón, y justo arriba de este una ventana que daba al hermoso paisaje del bosque.

– Lo único que deseo en la vida no lo puedo tener – murmuró Tyson, sentándose a un lado del religioso.

– Así es la vida – respondió el pelirrojo. Tyson se limitó a suspirar, y se recostó en el sillón, colocando su cabeza en el regazo del pelirrojo, cerró sus ojos, dejando a Tala leer tranquilamente.

– ¿Quieres que encienda más velas para que leas mejor?... – ofreció el menor.

– Así está bien, es agradable – replicó Yuriy.

– ¿Qué lees?... – preguntó el peliazul tormenta.

– ¿Quién está afuera?... – habló fuerte el pelirrojo, sin levantar su vista del libro que tenía entre sus manos. Comenzó a sostener el libro con una mano, para acariciar los azules cabellos de Tyson con la otra mano.

– _"¿Qué demonios?... No hice ningún ruido_" – pensó Kai al verse descubierto, puso su más fría expresión y entró, fingiendo que apenas llegaba al lugar.

– Buenas noches – dijo educadamente. Tyson abrió sus marrones ojos y miró directo a Kai, disfrutando de las caricias que el pelirrojo le regalaba. Y Tala ni se inmutó.

– Hola – dijo el peliazul tormenta con simpleza – pensé que el bosque ya te había asustado – se burló. Kai lo miró con odio, ese chico se burlaba de él, y estaba recostado en el sillón, con su cabeza en el regazo de SU presa y para colmo, su objeto de deseo... ¡Le acariciaba el cabello a ese mocoso!

– si no soy tu – le respondió Kai a Tyson.

– Pues no... yo soy más guapo – se burló el menor.

– claro, si no te hechas porras, nadie más lo hará – retaba Kai. Tyson restregaba su rostro inocentemente en las piernas de Tala, pensando como responder a eso, pero entonces se dio cuenta de la mirada que recibía por parte de Kai al hacerlo... Sonrió.

– eres un viajero ¿No?... ¿Porque sigues aquí, y no continúas con tu viaje?... – Hablaba el peliazul tormenta – _"Le gusta Yuriy"_ – pensaba, imaginando la respuesta.

– Tyson – llamó la atención Yuriy, por la falta de educación del menor.

– él empezó. – se defendió, levantando la vista, para ver a Tala aun leyendo, pareciendo que no ponía atención a su alrededor.

– a mi no me lo pareció. – regañó el religioso.

– ¿Estás de su lado?... – se indignó Tyson, sentándose, dejando la comodidad del regazo de Yuriy.

– no estoy del lado de nadie – explicaba el pelirrojo, pero Tyson se sentía frustrado y molesto.

– Me voy a dormir – se levantó el ojimarrón, miró a Kai de manera desafiante, quien le sonreía cínicamente, le hizo una mueca de asco, y caminó humillado a la salida de la biblioteca.

– Si, ya es tarde para que los niños estén fuera de sus camas – se burló Kai. Pero recibió una mirada asesina por parte del sacerdote, quien se molestó al escucharlos a ambos pelear por... ¿Por qué peleaban?

– en efecto, así que pienso que también debería estar en su cama – comentó Yuriy, defendiendo ahora a Tyson, ganando una carcajada de este.

– Hasta mañana... niño – salió Tyson aun burlándose de Kai.

– Eso fue grosero – siseó Kai, viendo fríamente al sacerdote, quien había regresado su atención al libro.

– Lo mismo digo – fue la respuesta que recibió...

– hn, eres agresivo cuando quieres serlo – dijo Kai, cada vez mas complacido con la manera de actuar del pelirrojo, no sólo era hermoso, sino astuto... – _"Definitivamente no es un demonio"_ –

– supongo que todo depende de lo que usted entienda por 'agresivo' –

– ¿Usted?... Sólo llámame Kai –

– Como desees – mencionó el pelirrojo, a lo que Kai se mordió el labio inferior, le agradaba esa palabra, 'Deseo'.

– Hmmf – caminó al gran librero, la luz de las velas cada momento disminuía, intentó leer títulos de libros pero no se podían distinguir. – _"Hiwatari... ¿Qué haces enfrente de un librero, intentando leer títulos, cuando atrás de ti, está el sujeto mas irresistible, y nunca antes tocado, sentado en un sillón... iluminado por tenues luces de velas?"_ – volteó su vista al pelirrojo... ahí sentado, inocentemente leyendo quien sabe que... las velas le daban un aire fantasioso – _"Acaba de mandar al mocoso al diablo, si hago algo ahorita, probablemente me haga lo mismo"_ – analizaba. Volteó su atención a la silla del escritorio, y se sentó en ella. Donde siguió observándolo.

– si llega a ver algo de su agrado, adelante – ofreció el pelirrojo, aun sumido en su lectura.

– ¿hmmm?... – preguntó Kai confundido...

– que si llega a ver algún libro que le guste, no dude en tomarlo –

– ohh, gracias – pero no regresó su atención a los libros, siguió observando al sacerdote con la tenue luz... – ¿Ay algo entre el mocoso y tu?... – preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos carmín, para analizar las reacciones de Yuriy.

– ¿Tyson?... – se levantó, con el libro en manos y caminó al librero, donde se puso a buscar un lugar para volver a colocarlo – no... ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?... – dijo con tranquilidad mientras metía el libro entre unos más grandes y sacaba otro.

– estaban muy... cerca cuando entré. –

– eso sólo un niño, buscan cariño, así como alguna imagen que imitar – explicaba tranquilamente.

– ¿Qué edad tiene?... –

– 16 años –

– ¿Los demás?... – curioseaba, aun admirando al pelirrojo con la tenue luz, mientras este abría, y hojeaba el nuevo libro que acababa de sacar.

– hmmm... Max es de la misma edad, Ian 12 años, Enrique tiene 17, Oliver y Hilary 18 – cerró de nuevo el libro y lo volvió a colocar en el librero, se dirigió a donde Kai se encontraba sentado y comenzó a revolver los libros del escritorio.

– ¿Hilary?.. – preguntó, a ella no la conocía.

– Mmm, cierto, hoy no desayunó con nosotros, supongo que mañana la conocerás –

– ¿Tu?... ¿Qué edad tienes?... –

– ¿Por qué tanto interés en las edades?... – cuestionó el pelirrojo, encontrando el libro que había estado buscando.

– curiosidad... –

– ya veo... yo solamente cuento con 19 años. ¿Tu?... –

– 21, vaya... al parecer tu eres el niño, y no yo – se defendió Kai, por el comentario con el que había sido agredido muchos minutos atrás.

– en lo que a mi respecta, podría tener 30 años y ser un niño – retó el pelirrojo, caminando de regreso al sillón, con el nuevo libro en sus manos.

– ciertamente no pareces tan joven –

– créeme que si creces solo, y tienes todo bajo tu responsabilidad, bien puedes madurar más rápido. – hablaba tranquilamente

– ¿Qué lees?... –

– la curiosidad mató al gato –

– es que acaso... ¿Es algo que desees ocultar?... – Kai se levantó de su asiento y se sentó junto al pelirrojo en el gran sillón.

– No hay muchas cosas que ocultar en un lugar como este – le pasó el libro a Kai, para que el peliazul pudiera revisar lo que leía.

– hn, religión – hizo una mueca de desagrado por el tema en cuestión. Cerró el libro, y lo sostuvo en una mano, pasándolo de regreso al sacerdote, observando como el hermoso joven era alumbrado por las velas.

– ¿Qué otra cosa se imaginaba?.. – Yuriy levantó su brazo para recibir el libro, tomándolo delicadamente con su mano, lo iba a jalar, cuando se dio cuenta que Kai no lo había soltado. Levantó su mirada, para dirigirla a la carmín del peliazul. Fue cuando sintió algo cálido posarse sobre sus dedos. Agacho de nuevo la vista y notó que Kai había colocado su suave mano, sobre la suya.

– supongo que me imaginaba todo, menos religión – comentó Kai, llamando de nuevo la atención del pelirrojo, quien volvió a levantar su pálido rostro – tal ves... un recetario de cocina... – se relamió los labios, aun teniendo la mirada fija en Yuriy – para tener deliciosos manjares – apretó un poco la mano, antes de soltar al sacerdote.

– ahhhhhh... ¿Dónde estuvo todo el día?... – preguntó, confundido por lo acontecido, intentando cambiar el tema – ninguno de los chicos te vio salir... o regresar... me imagino que pensaron que te habías creído sus cuentos de demonios –

– Salí a caminar, conocer un poco los alrededores, pero me perdí – mintió con tranquilidad – sin embargo... ¿Podrías mostrarme tu los alrededores?... – preguntó cínico, levantó su brazo, y removió unos traviesos cabellos rojizos del rostro del sacerdote, acomodándolos delicadamente detrás de la oreja de Yuriy – así es seguro que no me volveré a perder – no perdía el contacto visual.

– Con mucho gusto – contestó el pelirrojo, se levantó, _abrazando_ el libro, lo colocó sobre la mesa. Regresó su atención a Kai – entonces, nos veremos mañana – comentó – que descanse – se despidió, y se dirigió a la salida de la pequeña biblioteca.

Kai sonrió maliciosamente para si mismo – _"Después de todo, no será tan difícil... por la confusión que reflejaron sus ojos, pude ver que no sabía que hacer... ¿Cómo pueden decir que alguien como él es un demonio?... pueblerinos estúpidos... aunque... tenían razón en cuanto al nombre... el mocoso lo llamó Tala"_ – analizaba.

No sabiendo en que creer, se levantó de su lugar, tomó una de las velas y apagó las demás, caminó a la salida, y cerró la puerta atrás de él – _"Se me olvidó preguntarle donde duerme" _– pensó molesto. – _"Bien podría buscar su cuarto yo mismo"_ – se decidió, viendo los pasillos por los que se podría dirigir.

Escogió el pasillo en el cuál sabía que estaba su habitación – _"Todas las habitaciones deben estar por la misma zona, aunque los mocosos dijeron que habían hecho mucho ruido en la noche, lo cual no escuché..." –_ detuvo su andar, tal vez las demás habitaciones no estaban en la misma zona.

– _"imbécil, si ni siquiera escuché la lluvia con tan buen sueño que tuve"_ – pensó complacido, y renovó su andar, llegando a donde estaba el cuarto que le prestaban. Había varias puertas en ese pasillo, caminó hacía el fondo, y fue cuando murmullos se comenzaban a hacer presentes.

Se paró detrás de la última puerta, era donde las voces provenían.

– Enrique, no estoy dispuesto a escuchar esto – era la voz de su pelirrojo, sonrió, había encontrado el lugar que tanto deseaba conocer.

– ¿Sabes a dónde fue? – Cuestionó alguien más en la habitación – _"Enrique"_ – concluyó el peliazul.

– A caminar al bosque – contestaba Yuriy.

– Si, claro, y yo nací ayer – retó el rubio.

– bien, si no fue al bosque... ¿A dónde fue?... – la voz del sacerdote era tranquila.

– ¿A dónde más?... al pueblo – peleaba Enrique.

– no seas tonto, si hubiera bajado al pueblo, no habría regresado aquí... –

– pero había dejado sus cosas en este lugar, probablemente regresó por ellas –

– ¿Te metiste a ver sus cosas?... – se escuchó la voz molesta de Tala.

– Para tu fortuna, si, lo hice, y trae armas... – se quejó el rubio.

– ... –

– Exacto, desde mi punto de vista, es algún tipo de cazador – decía Enrique, casi entrando en la histeria.

– no es necesario levantar la voz, Giancarlo... no es peligroso –

– ¿No haz visto su mirada?... ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?... –

– Baja la voz, no lo voy a repetir... – Tala se escuchaba amenazante

– disculpa –

– si se llega a convertir en un peligro, yo mismo me haré cargo... ¿De acuerdo?... –

– Bueno... – no se escuchaba a Enrique muy convencido – pero creo que lo mejor sería avisarle a Robert, decirle que tenemos un cazador aquí... – opinó.

– _"Ellos ya saben lo que soy, y yo aun no descubro nada de ellos"_ – se estresaba Kai, no sabía si seguir espiando o marcharse, por ahora estaba en desventaja, y había notado lo ágil que era Yuriy para darse cuenta que era espiado... Al parecer dentro de la habitación los jóvenes también pensaban que hacer.

– nadie le va a decir nada a Robert, lo último que queremos es molestarlo con pequeñeces, o peor aun, hacerlo enojar – se volvía a escuchar la melodiosa voz de Tala.

– ¿Vas a permitir que aun duerma aquí?... –

– es un viajero, tarde o temprano continuara con su viaje, y se va a olvidar de este pequeño y olvidado lugar –

– eso espero... –

– Simplemente continúa con tus actividades, sal esta noche con Oliver, maten todo lo que quieran, regresen antes del amanecer –

– ¿No nos vas a acompañar?... –

– No, me quedaré aquí asegurándome que el viajero, supuesto cazador, no los siga, o abandone este lugar... –

– ¿Entonces tu te harás cargo de vigilarlo?... –

– no, solamente esta noche, tú sospechas de él, tú te haces cargo de él, y cuidas que no se atraviese en mi camino... ¿Entendido?... –

– si –

– bien, pediré a Bryan que los acompañe –

– ¿Bryan?... ¿Cómo confías en esa... criatura?... –

– Shhhh – calló de pronto el pelirrojo.

_– "Rayos... No me descubrió de nuevo... ¿O si?..." _– Kai se alejó de la puerta, dio unos pasos hacía atrás. Se escuchó que alguien dentro de la habitación se acercaba a la puerta, era el momento de alejarse de ahí, caminando rápida, pero silenciosamente entró en el que por ahora era su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de si.

Ojos carmín miraban el techo... la habitación estaba sumida en la oscuridad, el frío era enorme, se encontraba tapado con todas las sábanas que encontró... No podía dormir, el saber que dos de los mocosos no estaban, que probablemente estaban asesinando personas en el pueblo no lo dejaba dormir.

Se giró, el techo ya era aburrido, ahora veía la pared donde la ventana yacía... ¿En realidad Yuriy lo vigilaba?... ¿Cuidaba que no saliera de la iglesia en busca de los otros dos?... no podía arriesgarse a mucho antes de saber con que tipo de personas trataba. Cerró los ojos, deseando que con eso llegara el sueño, pero nada. ¿Cómo podía llegarte el sueño cuando dormías en un lugar que todos temían?... él no temía, pero tampoco era tan estúpido como para bajar su guardia.

– _"¡YA!... suficiente, voy a buscarlo y descubrirlo todo"_ – pensó decidido, levantándose de la cama... Abrazándose a si mismo para blockear un poco el frío de la noche... Gruñó, no le gustaba el frío, no estaba acostumbrado al frío... ¿De dónde provenía tanto frío?...

Se puso sus botas, levantándose de su anteriormente tibia cama – _"Entre más rápido termine con esto, más rápido puedo gastar el dinero en alguna cantina o con alguna mujer" _– pensaba enojado, el procedimiento era fácil, cortas la cabeza, la llevas a quien te contrató, y te dan el dinero... fácil, una bolsa llena de monedas de oro, eso lo dejarían disfrutar de su libertad por varios meses.

Salió de su habitación, su Katana descansando en el cinturón de su cadera, dentro de su cubierta, sus pasos decididos y tranquilos, silenciosos y sigilosos... Nadie debía escucharlo o darse cuenta de sus intensiones.

Llegó a la puerta del líder, el pelirrojo... el hermoso pelirrojo – _"Hay historias, como las sirenas, que son hermosas para atraer a sus presas... podría ser un demonio de ese tipo... ja, si claro Hiwatari, demonios, ja"_ – abrió en silencio la puerta, sin dejarla rechinar, solamente lo necesario para que su cuerpo entrar a la habitación, antes de volver a cerrarla con el mismo cuidado.

Miró adentro, era una habitación normal, algo más grande que la que actualmente utilizaba, también sumida en penumbras, las cortinas y ventana cerradas. Una cama a mitad de la habitación, pegada a la pared contraria a la puerta de entrada. Hasta el fondo la puerta de los baños. Mesitas de madera a cada lado de la cama, y sobre ella, alguien. Sonrió con malicia, sería más fácil de lo que pensaba.

Se acercó al lecho, la oscuridad no ayudaba mucho, tan silencioso como cualquier asesino, deseando saber como se veía ese lindo pelirrojo descansando. Lindo, cabello rojizo esparcido por la almohada, ojos cerrados, respiración rítmica, un brazo a la altura de su cabeza sobre la almohada, y el otro brazo arriba de ese cubierto pecho. Sábanas cubriéndolo, probablemente del mismo frío que no lo dejó a él dormir.

Eso era muy fácil... probablemente él no era a quien en realidad buscaba, no podía ser – _"sabía que no debí hacerles caso a los locos del pueblo"_ – pensaba – _"más inocente no puede ser"_ – se acercó más. Deseaba poder recorrer con sus dedos esos rojizos cabellos, esconder su cuerpo debajo de esas sábanas, pasar sus manos por toda la blanca piel del sacerdote...

– ¿Se te ofrece algo?... – preguntó Yuriy, sin abrir sus ojos, sacando a Kai de sus pensamientos.

– ... – no contestó, solamente se quedó observando a un lado de la gran cama, sorprendido, sin embargo su postura no lo demostraba.

– ¿Algo te molesta?... ¿Necesitas más sábanas?... ¿Algo de beber?... – preguntaba servicial, intentando saber la razón que llevó al viajero a su habitación, mientras abría sus azules ojos.

– No, solamente exploraba los alrededores – si, claro, sabía que era lo menos creíble que había podido inventar en toda su vida...

– Permíteme unos segundos – pidió, sentándose en su cama, tallando sus ojos con sus manos, intentando despertarse por completo. Removió un poco las sábanas y cobertores, sacando sus piernas, poniendo sus pies sobre el frío piso.

Encendió una pequeña vela que había en la mesita, se levantó y comenzó a prender más velas en el piso, alumbrando un poco más la habitación, cuando terminó, regresó junto a su cama, colocando la candela (1) otra vez en la mesita, sentados en la cama. Bostezó un poco, pero ya estaba más despierto.

– Disculpa, estoy un poco... adormilado –

– No era mi intención levantarte –

– No hay problema, el frío esta noche está muy agresivo – comentó, frotándose los brazos con sus manos.

– Entonces no deberías caminar desclaso, el piso es frío – murmuró, alejándose de la cama, dándole la espalda al sacerdote, para asomarse por la ventana, abriendo un poco las cortinas.

– ¿Qué hace despierto tan tarde?... – preguntó Yuriy, tapando un poco su cuerpo con las sábanas. Solamente tenía una playera blanca de mangas largas y unos delgados y flojos pantalones también blancos.

– Frío – respondió secamente el peliazul.

– Entiendo, déjame darte más cobertores – volvió a levantarse, pasando por arriba de las velas que anteriormente había encendido, abriendo su enorme closet de madera.

Sacó tres enormes cobertores y cobijas de ahí, colocándolas cuidadosamente sobre su cama, para regresar a cerrar con el mismo cuidado las puertas de madera del armario. Todos los movimientos siendo cuidadosamente analizados por ojos rojos, quien lo miraba de perfil, moverse con ropas tan ligeras con ese frío, y de un color diferente al cual lo había visto vestido. Sonrió, una idea le llegó repentinamente al peliazul.

– ¿Tienes frío?... – preguntó Kai, dándose completamente la vuelta, para encarar al pelirrojo.

– Un poco – contestó tranquilamente, aun parado a un lado de su lecho, viendo al peliazul observarlo.

– Conozco un método para acabar con el frío – murmuró suavemente, abriendo el cinturón de su Katana, para acomodar el arma recargada en la pared junto a la ventana – _"Va a estorbar para esto"_ – comenzando a caminar hacía la cama, pasos lentos y seguros. Tomó una de las cobijas que el sacerdote había sacado, desdoblándola, la extendió con sus manos. – Pero si continúas descalzo sobre el piso frío no servirá –

Lo miró un poco dudoso, asintió, y se volvió a subir a su cama, sentándose en ella muy cerca de las almohadas. Kai se acercó, removió sus botas rápidamente y se sentó tras él, moviendo las almohadas a un lado, recargando su espalda en la pared. Los rodeó con la sábana, cubriéndolos a ambos, dándole la oportunidad de rodear la cintura del ojiazul con sus manos, acercando ese pequeño cuerpo al suyo. Apoyando la espalda del religioso en su pecho.

Dentro de la sábana comenzó a frotar los brazos del sacerdote con sus manos, regalando una deliciosa sensación de calor, que cubrió ambos cuerpos.

– mejor... ¿No crees?... – murmuró sensualmente en el oído del ojiazul. – ¿Estás cómodo?... –

– mmm si, pero no creo que sea necesario... – comenzó a reclamar.

– Mira, encoje tus piernas – las sobó un poco, mientras murmuraba instrucciones, cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando de las suaves caricias que podía dar en ese momento.

– ¿Para qué?... – cuestionó, removiendo esas manos que frotaban sus piernas.

– Sólo hazlo – atrapó en sus manos, las frías manos del sacerdote.

– Bueno – contestó dudoso, encogiendo sus piernas, flexionando sus rodillas, pegándolas a su pecho. Las manos de Kai soltaron las suyas, y se dirigieron a sus pies, donde los envolvieron cariñosamente, calentándolos.

– Ves, tienes los pies fríos, con eso te puedes enfermar – explicó, sobando esos lindos pies, sintiendo al religioso relajarse entre sus manos. – ¿Aun tienes frío?... – preguntó suavemente.

– No – contestó, recargando su cabeza en el pecho del mayor.

– Te dije que funcionaba – replicó, sobando su mejilla en el cabello rojo de su acompañante.

– si, pero... ¿Es necesario que estés tan... cerca?... – preguntó incómodo.

– si lo deseas, me alejo, lo último que quiero es ponerte incómodo, solamente intento agradecerte de alguna manera por el techo y el alimento – contestó astutamente Kai, sabiendo que hasta ahí había su oportunidad de sentirlo – _"Hasta la próxima"_ –

– Por favor – pidió, alejándose del pecho del peliazul, para que éste pudiera levantarse de su cama. – Y no te preocupes, como ya dije, puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees – invitó, sintiendo al ojicarmín abriendo el cobertor para salir de él, sin destaparlo mucho.

– Gracias – murmuró algo enojado, cualquier otra persona habría preferido permanecer entre sus brazos, y disfrutar de las caricias que sus manos podían regalar. No le gustaba ser rechazado. Gruñó muy, muy bajo.

– ¿Es un arma lo que tienes ahí?... – preguntó el pelirrojo, señalando la katana que descansaba recargada a la pared.

– "¿Arma?" – Se preguntó mentalmente, siguiendo con la mirada el objeto que señalaba el pelirrojo – _"Imbécil, síguete distrayendo con esa suave piel y ese hermosos cuerpo delgado y vas a terminar muerto"_ – se regañó mentalmente. – ¿Algún problema con ello?... – reclamó enojado.

– No, solamente no encuentro lógica – comentó tranquilo, reacomodando las almohadas donde anteriormente estaban, tapando su cuerpo también son las cobijas de su cama.

– ¿A qué?... – preguntó, sentándose en la madera que había frente a la ventana, subiendo una pierna, recargando en ella su codo, mirando al sacerdote.

– sales a conocer los alrededores del bosque _desarmado_, cuando puede haber ladrones allá afuera, y rondas _dentro_ de la iglesia _armado_, entrando a habitaciones sin permiso a mitad de la noche – explicó.

– ... – miró por la ventana, afuera no se distinguía nada, excepto la oscuridad de la noche, pensando, analizando. – ¿Cómo sabes que salí desarmado al bosque?... – cuestionó.

– espero no te molestes, pero lamentablemente uno de mis chicos, curioseó sus pertenencias – cerró sus ojos – sé que eso no debió haber sucedido, y créeme, no se va a repetir –

– ... – se quedó sin palabras, nunca se imaginó tanta sinceridad por parte de alguien. Explicó exactamente lo que él había escuchado, e incluso se disculpaba, a su manera, por el mal acto cometido. Frunció el ceño... – _"¿Está jugando conmigo?.."_ – regresó su mirada al religioso, viendo una expresión de calma en ese bello rostro.

– Como sea, si gustas, Hilary puede lavar tus ropas – ofreció, abriendo sus ojos.

– ¿hn?... –

– Si, si lo deseas, solamente dime, puedo prestarte algo mientras tanto –

– hn, sería bueno... – comentó tranquilo, sorprendiéndose cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta... ¿Quién podría tocar la puerta tan tarde?...

– Adelante – dijo melodiosamente el sacerdote. La puerta lentamente se abrió, revelando a un peliazul parado afuera. – ¿Qué sucede, Tyson? – preguntó Tala.

– Tala, tengo frío, me iba a ir a dormir con Maxie, pero Ian está ahí; ya sabes que Oliver y Enrique son inseparables, Hilary me cerró la puerta en la cara, y aun tengo frío – lloriqueó el menor entrando al cuarto, cerrando la puerta fuertemente tras de él, y corriendo hasta estar a un lado de la cama de Yuriy.

El religioso lo miro de una forma siniestra. Después suspiró agotado, abrió las sábanas del otro lado de su cama, invitando al menor a pasar – entra – murmuró. Causando que el chico prácticamente brincara a la cama, escondiéndose debajo de las cobijas, abrazando una de las confortantes almohadas.

– Hmmf – gruñó Kai molesto con la pequeña peste, haciendo que el peliazul tormenta sacara el rostro de debajo de las cobijas y lo mirara sorprendido, y asustado.

– ¿Qué... qué haces aquí? – murmuró apenas audible.

– Hmmf – recibió otro gruñido de disgusto.

– ¿Yuriy?... – regresó su atención al pelirrojo – ¿Qué hace él aquí?... – repitió su pregunta.

– Estamos hablando – contestó tranquilo, mirando los ojos marrones del peliazul tormenta.

– Mmm, bueno – contestó, recargando su cabeza cerca de las piernas del religioso, rodeándolas con sus brazos. – antes de irnos a dormir, Enrique nos contó esta historia, de un hombre que podía transformarse en lobo, y gruñía, así como él – señaló a Kai.

– Y eso nos lleva a... – habló Kai, confundido y enojado. Yuriy dejaba a ese mocoso acercarse demasiado y a él lo alejó. Gruñó.

– VEEEEES – se sentó señalándolo – ¡Gruñe!... cuando haya luna llena se puede transformar – chillo, no perdiéndolo de vista.

– Ya deja de jugar y duérmete – replicó sonriendo el religioso, recostando la cabeza del ojimarrón en su regazo. Tyson volvió a levantar su rostro y lo acercó al del ojiazul, mucho, para gusto de Kai. Colocó su brazo en el hombro del religioso y se acercó aun más, dejando sus carnosos labios a unos centímetros del oído de Yuriy, susurrando algo.

Kai volvió a gruñir, esta vez más fuerte, eso no le gustaba, el niño se acostaba con él, lo abrazaba, lo tocaba, se acercaba mucho... Nunca perdiendo de vista los azules ojos del sacerdote – _"ya verá ese mocoso" _– pensó furioso, el niño no le iba a ganar.

– te dije... te dije – cantó el ojimarrón triunfante, volviendo a recostar la cabeza en el regazo de Yuriy, tapándose con las sábanas, cerrando finalmente los ojos. Con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro. Kai levantó una ceja de forma cuestionante.

– Dice que gruñes gracioso, le causa gracia y te hace gruñir más – explicó el pelirrojo, sonriendo un poco, haciéndole gracia la situación.

– No le digas – chilló el peliazul tormenta oculto bajo las sábanas.

– Y Tyson, es de mala educación secretear frente a las personas – regañó, borrando su fugaz sonrisa – lo que Enrique te contó se llama licantropía, y eso no existe – completó.

– ¿Quién "educó" – llevó sus manos a los lados de su cabeza, cerrando los puños, excepto dos dedos, que movió fingiendo las comillas en la palabra – al niño?... – preguntó.

– Disculpa, a veces olvidan como deben comportarse, debido a que viven tan lejos de las demás personas – comentó. No contestando la pregunta de Hiwatari, quien inmediatamente notó ese pequeño detalle.

– como sea. ¿Tala?... –

– ¿Hmmm?... – preguntó el pelirrojo, mirándolo de una forma extraña, de nuevo esas pupilas contrayéndose visiblemente a pesar de la tenue iluminación. Kai pudo notar al peliazul que yacía bajo las sábanas tensarse.

– El niño te llamó Tala – explicó audazmente, sabiendo que era su oportunidad de descubrirlos. Un 'ups' se escuchó bajo esas sábanas.

**ζ** Cazadores **ζ** Cazadores** ζ** Continuará… **ζ** Cazadores** ζ** Cazadores** ζ**

**www.beybladeyaoi.es.mn **

Para la palabra rara... err, bueno ni tan rara, pero se puede decir de tantas formas y es tan diferente en cada lugar, que más vale prevenir que responder XD

(1) Candela – Vela para alumbrar


	4. ‘Yo NO cometo errores’

**Cazadores**

_Advertencia – Yaoi (relación chico –chico) Shounen__–ai (Amor entre chicos)._

_Nota: Capitulo dedicado a _**Anyanka, ****Tala Valkov**y **Skurita **_porque las adoro, niñas hermosas n.n por cierto o.o deberían leer las increíbles conclusiones de Anyanka WOW… me encantaron, las de Tala también son muy buenas… oigan XD ustedes van a comenzar a contar la historia en los reviews O.O me van a dejar sin lectores jaja. _

**Petición: En caso de que usted, lector, encuentre ofensivo el contenido de esta historia, Hágamelo saber, y cambiaré su Rating; así como tomaré acciones correctivas. Gracias por su comprensión.**

**ζ** Cazadores **ζ** Cazadores** ζ** **Capítulo Anterior ζ** Cazadores** ζ** Cazadores** ζ**

_– ¿Quién "educó" – llevó sus manos a los lados de su cabeza, cerrando los puños, excepto dos dedos, que movió fingiendo las comillas en la palabra – al niño?... – preguntó. _

_– Disculpa, a veces olvidan como deben comportarse, debido a que viven tan lejos de las demás personas – comentó. No contestando la pregunta de Hiwatari, quien inmediatamente notó ese pequeño detalle. _

_– como sea. ¿Tala?... – _

_– ¿Hmmm?... – preguntó el pelirrojo, mirándolo de una forma extraña, de nuevo esas pupilas contrayéndose visiblemente a pesar de la tenue iluminación. Kai pudo notar al peliazul que yacía bajo las sábanas tensarse. _

_– El niño te llamó Tala – explicó audazmente, sabiendo que era su oportunidad de descubrirlos. Un 'ups' se escuchó bajo esas sábanas. _

**ζ** Cazadores **ζ** Cazadores** ζ** Cazadores** ζ** Cazadores** ζ** Cazadores** ζ** Cazadores** ζ**

**Capitulo 4 – 'Yo NO cometo errores' **

– HOLA KAI – gritó un muy entusiasta Max

– Hn – contestó, viendo a todos los extraños sujetos de ese extraño y desolado lugar esparcidos por el verde pasto fuera de la iglesia, cada uno con un bote enfrente. A excepción del pelirrojo, quien leía un libro, sentado en el piso, recargado en una de las paredes de piedra de la construcción.

Los que habían pedido permiso para salir la noche anterior aún no regresaban. Sin meditarlo mucho, emprendió su camino hacía el tranquilo pelirrojo, aprovechando que se encontraba un poco alejado de los escandalosos chiquillos. Se sentó a su lado, lo más cerca posible, planeando causar alguno que otro roce 'accidental'.

– Mira Kai, estamos haciendo velas – dijo un sonriente Ian, llamando su atención – primero agarras este hilo – explicaba, mostrando un largo cordón blanco.

– Pabilo – corrigió Yuriy, sin levantar su vista de su libro.

– si eso, luego le amarramos esta cosa – tomó un pequeño objeto pesado y lo ató con el cordón.

– ¿Qué no se llama cordón?... y cuando ya está dentro de la vela es pabilo... ¿No?... – preguntó Hilary.

– Técnicamente, pabilo es la mecha de la vela, pero pabilo también es sinónimo de cordón o cuerda – pronunciaba suavemente el pelirrojo.

– Pero entonces Ian no lo dijo mal – comentó Oliver.

– ¡Ya cállense!... le digo a Kai como se hacen las velas – gritó Ian, molesto de haber sido rudamente interrumpido. – bueno, ya que le amarraste eso, lo dejas colgando y lo metes en esta cosa – decía el pequeño, demasiado entusiasmado, introduciendo el cordón dentro de la cubeta. – Luego lo sacas y lo metes de nuevo – sacó el pabilo, ahora cubierto de una muy delgada capa de cera – y así hasta que esté ancha y grandota y ya la prendes – le sonrió a Kai, metiendo de nuevo su cordón y sacándolo.

– ¡Ya sé!... una competencia, a ver quien hace la vela más gruesa en menos tiempo – retó Tyson, metiendo y sacando muy rápido su cordón a la cera líquida.

– Tyson, hecha a perder esa cera y TU vas a ir con las abejas por más – advirtió Yuriy – les tienes que deshacer sus casitas y luego se enojan y te persiguen – contó, como si hablara con un niño pequeño.

– ¡LES DESHACES SUS CASITAS!... – grito alarmado Max – ¿Y luego?... – preguntó curioso.

– Las abejas te comen – respondió Kai, desesperado por la estúpida conversación.

– Maxie... ¡Estás desperdiciando CERA!... ¿Quieres que se coman a Yuriy?... – regañó Tyson a Max.

– _"está más estúpido de lo que pensé..."_ – meditaba Kai, con un tic en el ojo derecho. Un sonido llamó su atención, se giró, encontrándose con pelirrojo escondiendo su rostro de los chiquillos detrás del libro, intentando no reírse de Tyson. – "_Se ve lindo sonriendo, no pensé que sonriera"_ – curveo levemente uno de los lados de sus labios, haciendo la mueca más parecida a sonrisa que conocía.

**_'– El niño te llamó Tala – explicó audazmente, sabiendo que era su oportunidad de descubrirlos. Un 'ups' se escuchó bajo esas sábanas. _**

**_– sobrenombre – el pelirrojo encogió los hombros, restándole importancia. _**

**_– ¡NO!... – el peliazul salió de las sábanas – ¡No puedes llamarlo así!...– se quejó. _**

**_– ¿Por qué?... – cuestionó Kai levantando una ceja. _**

**_– porque sólo sus aprendices podemos – peleó. _**

**_– Tyson, ya duérmete – Cerró sus azules ojos, agotado. _**

**_– no, primero explícate ¿Aprendices de qué?... – se levantó de la ventana – no creo que de religioso – negó con su cabeza. _**

**_– ¿Pues de qué más?... – _**

**_– serás un pésimo sacerdote, remedo de casanova – se burló Kai. _**

**_– ¡Silencio!.. – Llamó con voz dura el sacerdote – no acepto discusiones, a menos no frente mi presencia, así que, con todo respeto, le pido abandonar la habitación – los ojos de Kai se abrieron enormemente, el pelirrojo cambió de ánimo en segundos. _**

**_– por supuesto – tomó sus cosas – con permiso – azotó la puerta' _**

– _"Con Tyson, cuando Yuriy y él están solos, es diferente, es más tranquilo_" – pensó el cazador, mirando a los chicos trabajar – _"Y los otros dos aún no regresan"_ – buscó con la mirada al rubio y al de cabellos verdes.

– ¿Me vas a mostrar los alrededores?... – susurró levemente, cuando el ojiazul había regresado a su lectura.

– Con gusto – bajó el libro y miró a Kai – vamos – dijo. El peliazul no contestó, simplemente se levantó, y extendió su brazo para ayudar a Yuriy a levantarse.

El ojiazul tomó su mano educadamente, y se puso de pie, cerrando su libro. Comenzó a caminar, en dirección a Hilary, entregó a ella el libro y le hizo una seña a Kai para que lo siguiera.

Se alejaron de todos, rodeando la iglesia hasta llegar a la parte trasera, donde el río corría.

– De aquí es el agua de los baños – analizó.

– Correcto, dependemos mucho de esta agua, es la que bebemos, y utilizamos para ducharnos – señaló el río.

– ¿Cómo la hacen llegar hasta allá adentro?... – preguntó el peliazul.

– Utilizamos la fuerza del río para llenar estos contenedores metálicos – lo guió a cuatro gigantescos contenedores, los cuales estaban mucho más altos que los dos, así que no podía ver los contenidos.

– ingenioso... ¿Cómo la mantienen cálida?... –

– De la misma forma que se calientan los alimentos, es como un gran horno que mantiene ardiendo constantemente, calienta el agua y la limpia de parásitos para poder beberla – se dirigió a una pequeña puerta, la abrió, revelando la cocina. Tomó uno vaso y lo sacó. Llenó el vaso con agua de un bote conectado por medio de un tubo a los contenedores. – Adelante, beba – ofreció, entregando el vaso de agua.

El ojicarmín lo tomó gustoso, dando un sorbo, en efecto, el agua sabía mucho más rica y fresca que cualquier otra. Probablemente más fresca que el agua del mismo río.

– hmmf todo está demasiado bien planeado – comentó sorprendido, dando otro trago de agua. – sin embargo hay algo que aun no entiendo – comentó.

– ¿Si?... – preguntó.

– No he visto ningún tipo de animal por los alrededores... ¿De dónde sacan los alimentos?... – cuestionó astutamente.

– En efecto, en esta parte del bosque no hay animales, por lo tanto no hay alimento, es por eso que los conseguimos en el pueblo – contestó, no dándole importancia al tema.

– En el pueblo – repitió para si mismo. – ¿El pueblo?... – preguntó.

– los compramos allá, carne, verduras, huevos –

– Comprados... ¿Con qué dinero?... – cuestionó, dando otro trago de agua a su vaso.

– Fácil, prostituimos a Tyson – respondió el pelirrojo con simpleza, causando que Kai escupiera el agua que acababa de sorber. (Viva el sacerdote Tala XD)

– ¿QUÉ?... – preguntó gritando.

– Jeje, no, pero tu cara no tiene precio – dijo el sacerdote divertido, y por primera vez, riendo sin cubrirse y frente al peliazul.

– ... – se quedó sin palabras, nunca se imaginó que le hicieran tal broma, y menos aun ¡EL SACERDOTE!... sonrió, una sonrisa que no había desplegado frente a nadie.

– Tyson no necesita ayuda para prostituirse, y no se le puede llamar prostitución si no cobra –

– ¿Tyson?... – cuestionaba – ¿El mismo Tyson de allá?... – señaló el lugar por donde había llegado – ¿El tonto?... – hablaba incrédulo.

– bueno, eso no tiene importancia, y si, el mismo Tyson. – Señaló el cuarto contenedor, uno mucho más pequeño, probablemente con la tercera parte de capacidad que los demás – ese contenedor es móvil, se lleva al pueblo y el agua es vendida, para poder conseguir los alimentos, no tienes idea de cuando adoran esta agua – miró el contenedor – ¿Continuamos?... –

El ojicarmín asintió, regresándole el vaso de agua, ahora vacío. Yuriy lo dejó dentro de la cocina y se dirigieron río abajo.

– Se supone que no puedes mentir... ¿Cierto?... – preguntó Kai, recordando algunas cosas de religión, las cuales Yuriy probablemente debía seguir.

– no se supone, no miento, y nadie más debería hacerlo –

– ¿Cómo terminaste con los mocosos en una iglesia a mitad del bosque?... – preguntó directamente.

– aquí crecí, ellos llegaron eventualmente, son como yo –

– ¿Cómo tu?... –

– solos, sin familia, eso o escaparon de ahí, cada quien con sus razones – contaba.

– llegan a ti, los aceptas ¿Y ya?... –

– ¿Y ya?... – repitió – no entiendo – preguntó confundido.

– recibes personas sin esperar nada a cambio –

– no precisamente, entre más personas seamos, menos tareas tenemos –

– Como hacer velas – concluyó el peliazul. Yuriy sonrió.

– disfrutan hacer velas, además ya no teníamos –

– ¿No es más fácil bajar al pueblo a comprarlas?... –

– repito, disfrutan hacer velas –

– ¿Disfrutas sacando la cera de los panales de abejas?... –

– Pues, déjame confesarte que yo no la saqué, un mmmmmm amigo la trajo, las abejas también viven fuera de este bosque –

– un... ¿Amigo?... – frunció el ceño, los 'amigos' eran las principales competencias.

– si... ¿te parece si nos sentamos?... me gusta mucho esta parte del bosque – comentó, mirando los alrededores con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Era un hermoso lugar, el sol brillaba, levantando enormes sombras de los árboles, sus rayos se reflejaban deliciosamente sobre el río que corría frente a ellos, el cual tenía una enorme piedra al centro, abriendo el agua, marcando su lugar. Algunos rayos se colaban por entre las ramas, dando al lugar ese toque de exquisitez.

Se colocaron bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles, el pelirrojo recargado en el enorme tronco y el peliazul recostado sobre el verde pasto, recargando su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados tras ella. Su rodilla izquierda flexionada, y la pierna derecha recargada sobre la otra pierna.

– ¿Dónde queda el pueblo?... – preguntó, fingiendo no saber, deseando ver que contestaba el pelirrojo. – _"Ya que en el pueblo todo el mundo lo delata, no creo que me deje ir tan fácil"_ – pensaba, con los ojos cerrados, descansando.

Esperó alguna respuesta, pero nada, Yuriy no contestó, abrió sus ojos, para ver lo que sucedía, encontrándose con un ojiazul mirando hacía su derecha con el ceño fruncido. Siguió su mirada, pero ahí no había nada, solamente árboles solitarios.

Regresó su atención al sacerdote, quien seguía distraído mirado hacía el mismo punto.

– ¿Hay algo ahí?... – preguntó curioso, él no veía o escuchaba nada, pero el sacerdote ya había demostrado sentidos agudos. Intentó poner más atención a los sonidos así que cerró los ojos, fuera lo que fuera tenía toda la atención del pelirrojo.

Solamente se escuchaba el suave movimiento de las hojas meciéndose con el viento, muy sutilmente, el crujir de algunas ramas, probablemente una ardilla. Abrió los ojos – _"NO HAY ARDILLAS AQUÍ..."_ – reaccionó, se hincó junto a Yuriy, colocando una mano sobre el pasto y recargó su otro brazo en el hombro del pelirrojo, mirando el mismo punto, buscando que fue lo que hizo las ramas crujir.

Si, algo se movía, no se distinguía nada, excepto por movimiento en las ramas, movimientos no causados por el viento... el aire soplaba tan sutilmente que no podría mover de esa forma las ramas. Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza, no debería haber nada ahí... en un bosque tan vacío.

Las ramas estaban muy altas, como aquél día... cuando llegó, ese día, en la noche, en el bosque... esos ojos plateados... miró al pelirrojo, se dio cuenta, que al querer saber que había ahí, se había acercado mucho al ojiazul, su brazo estaba recargado en el hombro del sacerdote, quien parecía no haberse dado cuenta. Probablemente pensaba lo mismo que él... sabía que no debía haber nada más que ellos en el bosque.

Regresó su atención a las ramas... si había algo ahí. ¿Podría haber más en otros árboles?... nervioso pasó su mirada carmín por los alrededores, todo se veía tan tranquilo, el sol alumbraba fuertemente todo, su corazón seguía latiendo fuertemente. Su mente sin saber que pensar, regresó su atención al mismo lugar, ya no había movimiento...

Talvez lo que hubiera sido se había ido, o lo había imaginado... – _"No, ahí había algo, él también lo notó..." _– miraba de reojo a Yuriy, quien no perdía de vista el mismo punto. El sonido se escuchó un poco más fuerte, las ramas se mecieron con más fuerza, hacía abajo, como si algo la hubiera jalado.

Una sombra, algo grande, una silueta, se distinguió entre las ramas, algo había saltado, frente dos pares de ojos que miraban detenidamente. Kai estaba sorprendido, esa silueta negra era mucho más grande que un pájaro o algo parecido, era del tamaño de una persona, pero...

La silueta brincó, ambos lo siguieron con la mirada, el peliazul intentando distinguir que era, mirando fijamente, pero simplemente no tenía lógica, su velocidad había sido increíble, provocando ver simplemente una enorme mancha en movimiento. Sus lentos ojos lo intentaron seguir, hasta que el sol lo deslumbró. La cosa había saltado hacía el sol, cegándolos a ambos.

– Eso fue estúpido – gruñó el pelirrojo.

– Eso fue patético – gritó Kai al mismo tiempo, ambos regañándose a si mismos por haber caído en truco tan... simple. Se llevaron sus manos a sus ojos, los cuáles aun no enfocaban, habían mirado tan repentina y directamente al sol.

Ojos carmín se abrieron lentamente, enfocando poco a poco, lo primero que vio fue al hermoso pelirrojo frente a él mirando los alrededores. Kai también se puso a revisar los alrededores, pero al parecer la sombra de había largado.

– ¿Qué demonios fue esa maldita cosa?... – preguntó a Yuriy.

– No maldigas – regañó suavemente, recargó su espalda nuevamente en el tronco del árbol, y cerró sus azules ojos – lo mismo que lograste ver tu, logré ver yo – explicó, pues lo único que logró distinguir fue una sombra.

– Hn el sol – replicó sarcástico el peliazul. Mirando al religioso, quien sonrió levemente.

– lamentablemente, si, el sol... – respondió, estaba muy tranquilo, a diferencia del ojicarmín que sentía su corazón latir muy rápidamente. Eso había sido absolutamente fuera de lo común.

– ¿Conoces a alguien de ojos plateados?... – preguntó aun nervioso, y sin meditar mucho en sus palabras.

– Max tiene los ojos azules, mmm déjame pensar, Enrique... ¿De qué color los tiene Ian?... – se preguntó a si mismo en voz alta.

– Esos son azules, no plateados – siseó, no le gustaba que jugarán con él. El tono ácido fue escuchado por Yuriy, quien abrió sus azules ojos, molesto.

– ¡No me levantes la voz!... y no entiendo porque tanto alboroto por colores de ojos – respondió, en el mismo tono amenazante, mirándolo fríamente.

– _"evadió la pregunta, y... tiene razón... ¿Qué demonios hago peleando con él?... si estamos los dos... solos... a mitad del bosque"_ – volvió a curvear sus labios, en su media sonrisa. – creo que, las sombras voladoras me... alteraron un poco... no es algo que se ve todos los días – se disculpó a su manera. Viendo satisfactoriamente como el religioso también se calmaba.

– No, no se ve todos los días – suspiró, girando su mirada al río, el cual los relajaba con su armónico sonido.

– Dicen que sólo los enamorados suspiran – comentó Kai, no quitando su atención del ojiazul.

– un suspiro simplemente es una aspiración profunda y prolongada seguida de una espiración –

– Para expresar algo, por ejemplo tristeza, alivio o deseo – completó la definición.

– Ya entendí, no vuelvo a suspirar – replicó derrotado, preguntándose si era el día de 'Contradecir a Yuriy' y nadie le había avisado.

– no, lo digo enserio... ¿A quién pertenece tu corazón?... – preguntó, esperando que la azul mirada regresara a él, y no continuara en el río. Como esperaba, el ojiazul lo volteó a ver, algo sorprendido por la pregunta, se notaba en su confundida mirada.

– a nadie, yo no puedo amar o atarme sentimentalmente a alguien – explicó tranquilamente.

– ¿Por qué?... –

– por lo que soy, por el camino que escogí... –

– ¿Por qué escogiste ese camino?... – preguntó intrigado. Confundiéndose más cuando el pelirrojo sonrió ante la pregunta.

– Si tuviera una moneda de oro por cada persona que lo pregunta, sería rico – comentó divertido.

– Hn – volvió a recostarse en el verde pasto – ¿Con quién compartirías tu riqueza?... – recargó su cabeza en sus brazos por segunda vez y cerró sus ojos carmín.

– No la necesito – respondió, aun observando a Kai descansar, recargó su cabeza cómodamente sobre el tronco, cerrando también sus azules ojos.

Era un lugar verdaderamente cómodo, solitario y desolado, un lugar perfecto para descansar y olvidar todo, la paz y quietud absolutamente relajantes.

– ¿Vienes seguido aquí?.. – preguntó Kai, la compañía también la encontraba agradable, por primera vez en su vida.

– ¿No te agrada el lugar?... –

– si, creo que podría quedarme dormido aquí... –

– No es mala idea – levantó su mano, dirigiéndola a su boca, la cual tapó mientras bostezaba.

– ¿Cansado?... – preguntó abriendo sus ojos, sentándose junto a Yuriy.

– un poco – respondió, sin inmutarse.

– ¿No dormiste anoche?... – preguntó astutamente.

– No – dijo el pelirrojo sin darse cuenta del acercamiento de Kai.

– ¿Por qué?... – acercó su rostro a ese pálido y bello cuello.

– malos sueños –

– ¿Te ayudaría... – levantó sus manos, colocándolas delicadamente sobre los hombros del sacerdote, acercando sus labios al oído de Yuriy – un masaje?... – susurró seductoramente en su oído. Sintiendo bajo sus manos, el escalofrío que recorrió al religioso.

Alejó su cuerpo del viajero, separándose de esas manos que lo tocaron por los hombros, de esos labios que causaron un extraño escalofrío en su cuerpo. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, no entendiendo la reacción de su propio cuerpo.

– Gracias – murmuró – no, gracias – logró decir, sintiéndose incómodo con el peliazul, quien lo miraba de una forma extraña.

– ¿Seguro?... – levantó una ceja, mirándolo con deseo, era muy lindo, y confundido se veía muy inocente. – _"Definitivamente virgen"_ – sonrió lujurioso.

– si, ahh... ¿De dónde vienes?... – intentó cambiar el tema, recargando nuevamente su cuerpo en el tronco, manteniendo ahora vigilados los movimientos del peliazul de reojo.

– De muy lejos – respondió, recargando su espalda en el mismo tronco, sentándose muy pegado al religioso.

– ¿Por qué vino hasta acá?... – cerró sus ojos azules de nuevo.

– Hn – gruñó – no me gusta repetir las cosas – replicó. Ya había dicho porque estaba ahí. Mentira, claro, pero ya lo había mencionado.

– viajero nómada y sin rumbo, aja y que... ¿Limpias botas para comer?... – se burló, sabiendo que el peliazul mentía.

– No, ganaría más prostituyendome... mmm no espera, la iglesia no lo acepta – respondió sarcástico.

– la Iglesia inició la persecución de la prostitución. Inclusive los reyes expulsaban a todas las prostitutas; en las abadías, iglesias y conventos se amenazaba con marcar y exponer en el rollo a aquellas prostitutas que no se sometieran. Sin embargo, posteriormente se produce un cambio de mentalidad. Algunos clérigos incluso manifiestan que los pecados carnales eran menos graves "por venir de la naturaleza" lo que implicaba que el acto carnal de mutuo consenso entre hombre y mujer era un pecado venial. Otros eclesiásticos consideraban que como la prostituta no obtenía placer de su trabajo sino una mera recompensa económica, su actividad estaba exenta de pecado ya que "la mujer pública es en la sociedad lo que la sentina en el mar y la cloaca en el palacio. Quita esa cloaca y todo el palacio quedará infectado". Esta idea sintetiza con el temor a que la población desaparezca motivada por las epidemias de peste, las hambrunas y guerras. Desde ese momento la prostitución cumple un papel social, incluso los moralistas ven en ella un seguro contra la homosexualidad y el onanismo. También se considera que es una manera de evitar las violencias sexuales que los hombres jóvenes someten a algunas mujeres por no poder contraer matrimonio al no disponer del dinero necesario. De esta manera la prostitución se hace pública y las ciudades abren mancebías –

– entonces... ¿No estás en contra de ella a pesar que la iglesia no la acepte?... – preguntó.

– no es mi problema lo que cada persona decida hacer con su vida –

– ¿Así que tampoco te molesta que los mocosos con los que vives se estén acostando con ellos mismos?... – curioseó.

– no, se aman, pero si te molesta les pediré que desistan –

– ¿Qué demonios haces trabajando para la iglesia?... – levantó su brazo, y tomó entre su mano la barbilla del religioso, girando ese lindo rostro hacía él, viendo de frente hermosos ojos azules.

– cuida tu lenguaje – regañó, mirando los ojos carmín del peliazul – y tengo mis razones por las cuales escogí ser sacerdote, y eso sinceramente no es de tu incumbencia – murmuró, tomando entre sus manos la de Kai, removiéndola de su rostro.

– pero tu mentalidad no es como la de los demás religiosos –

– Lástima – respondió frío. Kai sonrió malicioso, le agradaba el tono frívolo, y lo seguro que hablaba el pelirrojo, le gustaba también su voz. Yuriy soltó la mano del ojicarmín, aun mirándolo con molestia.

– Lindos ojos – comentó, manteniendo su sonrisa maliciosa, perdiendo su rojiza mirada en los azules ojos de Yuriy, quien seguía viéndolo enojado.

– entonces... ya no me dijiste que haces para sobrevivir... ¿Qué es lo que te alimenta?... – preguntó.

– Hn, astuto – murmuró.

– ¿Mmm?... – miró confundido a Kai.

– interrumpes o cambias el tema cuando no te agrada –

– ¿Enserio?... – sonrió sarcástico.

– ¿Qué ocultas?... – preguntó directamente.

– ¿Ocultar?... –

– algo ocultas –

– como cualquier persona –

– Lo voy a descubrir, te voy a observar, cuando cometas un error ahí estaré – amenazó Kai.

– Igualmente – siseó en respuesta, regresando la sonrisa maliciosa y burlona. – ahh y... – miró nuevamente el río correr – ...yo no cometo errores – completó.

– ¿No es un error haberme aceptado en tu iglesia?... – cuestionó – ya sabes que estoy armado – molestaba, estudiando perfectamente cualquier tipo de reacción en el pelirrojo. – ¿No te da miedo que ataque a alguno de tus chicos?... por ejemplo mmm… ¿Ian?... – retó.

– ¿Lo haz hecho?... – contestó con tranquilidad, parecía como si la amenaza no lo asustara en lo más mínimo.

– ¿Y si lo hago?... –

– Hn ya lo habrías hecho… – sonrió nuevamente de forma burlona – al niño le gusta jugar de chico malo – se burló. Kai gruñó... no lograba causar temor en el sacerdote, a pesar de ser más pequeño y frágil, ni se inmutaba ese sujeto.

Se volvió a recostar en el pasto, no tenía caso... ésta vez no cerró sus ojos, se quedó observando el gran árbol que les daba sombra.

– hn, es de manzanas – comentó, mirando las rojas y redondas manzanas colgado de las ramas del enorme árbol. El pelirrojo levantó la vista, a observar las manzanas que ya conocía.

El peliazul se levantó de su lugar, ese día no había desayunado, y no sabía si el religioso lo había hecho, de un salto, alcanzó una de las ramas, subiéndose en ella, comenzando a tomar ramas más altas para ir más arriba.

Cuando estaba a una altura considerable se sentó, mirando a su alrededor. El lugar era verdaderamente hermoso, sin embargo aun no entendía como algo podía saltar desde un árbol, miró hacía abajo, caer desde ahí sería muy doloroso y probablemente mortal... lo más extraño fue que nunca vio nada caer, solamente saltar.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, Yuriy tampoco se inmutó a eso, no se asustó, ni se alteró... frunció el ceño... probablemente él sabía lo que había sido, aunque dijo no haber _visto_ bien que era, no significaba que no _supiera_ – _"hn juega con las palabras, oculta lo que sabe, de manera que no miente" _– analizó – _"no, si miente... ¿Qué fue lo que me contestó cuando pregunté del tal 'Robert'…?.." _– Intentaba recordar – fue algo como 'no entiendo de quien habla' – analizaba en voz alta – nunca dijo no saber quien era – miró hacía abajo, estaba tan arriba que las ramas no lo dejaban ver al ojiazul.

Tomó dos manzanas, comenzando a bajar algunas ramas, hasta poder visualizar a Yuriy, quien continuaba tranquilamente sentado, sin dejarse distraer por nada – _"ahora verás 'señor no cometo errores' "_ – pensó sonriendo malicioso, tomó la manzana del pelirrojo en su mano derecha y la levantó, apuntando la cabeza del ojiazul... eso iba a ser divertido.

Cuando hizo su mano hacía atrás para tomar fuerza, ojos azules lo voltearon a ver, la manzana fue lanzada, siendo perfectamente atrapada por la pálida mano del sacerdote.

– gracias – dijo divertido, parecía saber lo que intentó hacer, y se burlaba del hecho que había fallado en su travesura – pero no las golpees – regaño, levantándose de donde había permanecido sentado, caminando al río, para enjuagar la manzana.

– _"no puede ser"_ –

**ζ** Cazadores **ζ** Cazadores** ζ** Continuará… **ζ** Cazadores** ζ** Cazadores** ζ**

**www.beybladeyaoi.es.mn **

**Reviews: **

**KaT IvanoV** – Robert es una pieza IMPORTANTE es el mero mero sabor ranchero XD jajajajajajajaja me la boté… y en cuanto a lo de los ojos o.o pues habrá que ver n.n

**Minoru Ivanov** – ay estoy re feliz contigo por visitar mi página T.T lástima que me fui a comer y no pude despedirme ToT y no recuerdo si te mandé la imagen o no, así que ahí me avisas si ya la tienes n.n

**Zhena HiK** – Ya actualicé Noches, Lobo, acabo de actualizar Cazadores (Kai: NOO enserio?... 'notese el sarcasmo') y Truth :D voy progresando XD ahh me falta Sublime jojo, en ese vana sufrir jojojo

**Windy** – WAAA tu nombre me recordó a Windu WAAA (Star Wars) era mi héroe y Anakin lo mató Waaaaa ya no me gustan las guerras de las galaxias, lloré a mares, y sólo de acordarme hasta el estómago me duele o.o erm creo que me salí mucho de tema XD ups… pero bueno, a contestar tus dudas: Hilary no fue a desayunar porque le toca lavar la ropa jaja o.o enserio, Robert, ese si es un misterio que se sabrá más adelante. Y de que matan, MATAN O.O y si, soy mexicana, de México (Kai: NOOO enserio?.. 'notese el sarcasmo') n.nU sip, vivo en Cuernavaca, Morelos n.n cuando vengas hacemos fiesta XD

**Reiko** – Kai si se pasa XD mañosito o.o a ver si un día de estos no le sueltan un golpe jajaja sería gracioso… heeeyyy eso me da ideas XD

**Tsugame-Tari** – mujer, se te extraña T.T espero verte pronto, bueno te vi hoy ToT pero no me hiciste casito TOT

**Kira hiwatari Ivanov Fujimiya** – Si, Robert es superior, más fuerte e inteligente XD ES EL TODO PODEROSO o.o bueno no tanto :P

**N.17** - ¿Por qué cambiaste tu nick? O.o bueno no importa n.n a mi me encanta que me dejes review, me emocionas :D

**Ayanai** – espero que te haya gustado el capi, y si encuentras errores no dudes en decirme para corregirlo n.n mi te quiere mucho, peque

**Xanae**: T.T ¿Por qué no me dejaste review? o.o yo no hice nada malo, si soy un pan de dios (Xanae: pero con moho) O.O ehhh salvo vidas XD soy penicilina (Xanae: u.u baka)

**Ashayan anik** - ¿Cuál es tu ideología?... ¿Tu pareja favorita?... ¿Tu género favorito?.. ¿Tu tema favorito?... o.o hay que preguntona soy

**VK** - ¿Crees que Kai pueda ganarse a Yuriy?... al menos ya probamos que el pelirrojo no es un chico fácil n.n por cierto ¿No te gusta Bryan? O.O si es –babea- delicioso XD o.o momento ¿Yo dije eso?

**Valsed** – JAJA adoro a la tía Gumena ajajaja

**Naome Hiwatari** – Yuriy sería el más delicioso y hermoso demonio de la era XD ¿Kai logrará su cometido con Tala? O.o eso hasta yo me lo pregunto

**Cloy Kaiba Ivanov Black** - ¿De donde viene el 'Black'? conozco a todos, menos al Black o.o… pero bueno :D yo adoro a Takao, y aquí lo adoro más por Don Juan jajaja o.o a ver si también logra enredar a Kai con sus manitas jojo mmmmm ¿Sospechas de un RobertYuriy? WOW los amo :D tu si me conoces jiji

**Luzbel** – AHH – se sonroja- me apenas jijiji muchisimas gracias por tus comentarios, bienvenida n.n y espero seguir viéndote por acá jijij –como tomate-

**Nephra** – es que Robert es una pieza importante, MUUUY importante y Takao XD bueno Takao es mi ángelito y lo adoro con todo el alma jeje, voy a hacer un dibujo TakaYuriy SIEE erm… perdón, me salí de tema jiji – se sonroja –

**Isis Tsurumi** – Jaja sólo esperemos que Kai no piense igual, y no sólo quiera hecharse al sacerdote, se lo tiene que ganar, aunque si enserio quiere eso, necesitará paciencia, a ver si no se desespera antes o.o y hace una locura – grita desesperadamente-

**Skura** – TE ADORO MOSHA me suber muchisimo los ánimos, mira lo que me hiciste hacer ¡ACTUALICÉ DOS FICS EL MISMO DÍA! XD

**Mayari** – enserio, cuando te me pierdes, me asusto, y si pasa lo que creo que pasa cuando no te conectas T.T mi quiere mucho a Maya y no quiere que nada le pase (Carlos: yo tampoco TOT) ya ves, te adoramos n.n

**Tala Valkov** – No, este es uno de mis fics laaaargooos como el amiguito de Kai JAJAJAJAJAJA mal chiste, perdón pero bueno ¿Te mandé la imagen de Yuriy? Es que no recuerdo y a muchos no les llegó y me revolví, pero si no es así, dime y en este momento te la envió n.n

**Athenea HiwaIva** – de nuevo con el nick, cada que lo leo me gusta más XD. Bueno, la vida la vueltas igual el fic, y poco a poco conoceremos a Robert, a Bryan y o.o ajem… pues a ver si Takao se calma XD sobretodo ahora que le llegó competencia fuerte (Kai)

**Miaka Raptor** – Yo amo el TysonYuriy YuriyTyson

**Hikari Balkov** – o.o ¿Ehh?... o.o :D mi te quiere muXo

**Mao Kissu** – Yo también amo a Kai Hentai XD jaja hasta rima

**Anyanka Khushrenada** – Hasta te ganaste el capítulo :D aunque te tardaste en leerlo T.T pensé que no te había gustado ¿Te gustó:D ADORO tus ideas y conclusiones XD y ya te había dicho cuales estaban acertadas, no lo repito por aquí porque entonces le daremos a los demás lectores IDEAS MACABRAS y sabrán que rumbo tomaría la historia y es muy pronto para que sepan que pasará XD JOJO GabZ MALA JOJOJO por cierto, te invito a leer 'Truth', talves el principio no sea muy de tu agrado n.n pero veamos que tal el final, ese fic está cortito n.n


	5. Miedo

**Cazadores**

_Advertencia – Yaoi (relación chico –chico) Shounen–ai (Amor entre chicos)._

_Nota: Capitulo dedicado a **KaT Ivanov**, **Xanae** por ver el futuro XD o leer la mente o.o quien sabe cual hace pero lo hace, eso o me espia – revisa los alrededores con desconfianza – Tambien a **Isis**, por la genial oración que me enseñó, jajaja reí por horas, de nuevo **Anyanka Khushrenada**, a esta mujer siempre se le ocurren cosas nuevas nOn. **Skura**, quien acaba de descubrir una de las que será estrategía de Kai XD y también atinó a otras – cosillas – XD no les diré que ni cuales muajajaja y **ValkiriasKai** también por la mención del que podría ser la famosa... sombra – pom pom pm 'suenan los tambores' – y a super **Andy** XD que fue quien me dijo "o.ó ya actualiza" y tonz XD ya actualicé JAJAJA XDD _

Este es la plegaria que me enseñó Isis XD por eso este capítulo también va dedicado a ella:

"Kai Nuestro, que estás en Beyblade, alabado sea tu nombre, venga a nosotros tu belleza y tu persona, háganse tus órdenes así en el manga como en el anime, perdona a los que no te idolatran, ni te adoran, como ellos nos perdonan a nosotras, por adorarte las 24 horas del día, procura no dejarnos caer en la tentación de Tala, ni otros bishonens, mas líbranos de Rei... OH KAI!"

JAJAJAJA me encantó, tenía que ponerla, con una pequeña modificación u.u lo siento, no pude evitarlo, aunque yo no idolatro ni adoro a Kai o.oU bueno XD emitamos ese pequeño detalle jaja además, yo también, ya caí en la tentación de Tala –babea–

**Petición: En caso de que usted, lector, encuentre ofensivo el contenido de esta historia, Hágamelo saber, y cambiaré su Rating; así como tomaré acciones correctivas. Gracias por su comprensión.**

**ζ** Cazadores **ζ** Cazadores** ζ** **Capítulo Anterior ζ** Cazadores** ζ** Cazadores** ζ**

Tomó dos manzanas, comenzando a bajar algunas ramas, hasta poder visualizar a Yuriy, quien continuaba tranquilamente sentado, sin dejarse distraer por nada – _"ahora verás 'señor no cometo errores' "_ – pensó sonriendo malicioso, tomó la manzana del pelirrojo en su mano derecha y la levantó, apuntando la cabeza del ojiazul... eso iba a ser divertido.

Cuando hizo su mano hacía atrás para tomar fuerza, ojos azules lo voltearon a ver, la manzana fue lanzada, siendo perfectamente atrapada por la pálida mano del sacerdote.

– gracias – dijo divertido, parecía saber lo que intentó hacer, y se burlaba del hecho que había fallado en su travesura – pero no las golpees – regaño, levantándose de donde había permanecido sentado, caminando al río, para enjuagar la manzana.

– _"no puede ser"_ –

**ζ** Cazadores **ζ** Cazadores** ζ** Cazadores** ζ** Cazadores** ζ** Cazadores** ζ** Cazadores** ζ**

**Capítulo 5 – 'Miedo' **

Tomó dos manzanas, comenzando a bajar algunas ramas, hasta poder visualizar a Yuriy, quien continuaba tranquilamente sentado, sin dejarse distraer por nada – _"ahora verás 'señor no cometo errores' "_ – pensó sonriendo malicioso, tomó la manzana del pelirrojo en su mano derecha y la levantó, apuntando la cabeza del ojiazul... eso iba a ser divertido.

Cuando hizo su mano hacía atrás para tomar fuerza, ojos azules lo voltearon a ver, la manzana fue lanzada, siendo perfectamente atrapada por la pálida mano del sacerdote.

– gracias – dijo divertido, parecía saber lo que intentó hacer, y se burlaba del hecho que había fallado en su travesura – pero no las golpees – regaño, levantándose de donde había permanecido sentado, caminando al río, para enjuagar la manzana.

– _"no puede ser"_ – brincó del árbol, cayendo perfectamente de pié, mirando al ojiazul inclinándose a un lado del río, sumergir la fruta y sacarla.

– deberías enjuagarla también – mencionó tranquilo, levantándose. Se dio media vuelta, regresando sus pasos.

– ahh… si…. – miró su manzana, y de nuevo al ojiazul quien se sentaba bajo el manzano y mordía con calma su fruto. Caminó hacía el correr del agua, parándose a un lado, mirándolo – Se ve agradable para nadar – Sonrió para si mismo.

– Si gustas nadar, adelante – invitó el pelirrojo.

– Gracias – soltó la manzana, relamiendo sus labios, teniendo una nueva idea. Miró hacía atrás, donde el pelirrojo lo miraba fijamente, terminándose la manzana. Cerró los ojos, subiendo sus manos, mordió levemente su labio inferior.

Lentamente se quitó la bufanda y la dejó caer al suelo, sabía que tenía la atención del pelirrojo. Dejó deslizar su chaleco por sus hombros y sus brazos, causando que sensualmente cayera al suelo con su bufanda.

Dio un poco la vuelta, dejando que el sacerdote pudiera verlo de perfil, levantó su rostro de forma arrogante, enfocando sus rojizos ojos en los azules inocentes del religioso.

Pasando sus manos provocadoramente por sus piernas, las llevó hasta la hebilla de su cinturón, donde con su dedo acarició levemente.

– ¿Te vas a quedar ahí observando?... – preguntó seductoramente, abriendo su cinturón, sonriendo maliciosamente.

– Disfruta el agua, con permiso – se despidió el pelirrojo, se levantó y se dio la vuelta, haciendo gruñir a Kai por intentar dejarlo ahí solo.

– ¿No gustas acompañarme?... – invitó – es de mala educación dejar a un visitante divirtiéndose solo – informó el peliazul.

– Pienso que necesitas mayor privacidad – mencionó sin voltear a ver a Kai, restándole importancia, continuó caminando.

Hiwatari se sintió frustrado, nunca lo había ignorado... pero no se iba a quedar como estúpido. Caminó decidido y rápidamente hacía el pelirrojo que se alejaba. Se colocó justamente frente a él, era un poco más alto que el religioso, le sonrió con satisfacción, agachó su cuerpo, tomando al pelirrojo por la parte trasera de sus rodillas, acomodando ese delgado cuerpo en su hombro lo levantó con facilidad.

– ¡Oye!... ¿Qué haces?... – preguntó Yuriy, intentando soltarse del peliazul, quien caminaba de regreso al río. – ¡Bájame!... – ordenó.

– Bien – respondió con simpleza, soltando al religioso dentro del río.

Cayó haciendo un gran 'Splash' sumergiéndose completamente por unos instantes, antes de regresar a la superficie completamente mojado, su cabello caía sobre su cabeza y cara, viéndose verdaderamente gracioso para el peliazul.

Kai entró con calma al río, sonriendo burlonamente a esos ojos azules que lo miraban enojado y... mojado.

Yuriy se resignó, sumergiendo de nuevo su rostro, para poder acomodar su revuelto cabello, y lanzarlo hacía atrás, sacó su cara del río, y con sus manos alejó el agua de sus ojos.

– Está agradable – comentó el peliazul, recargando la espalda de su mojado y vestido cuerpo en la roca que se encontraba a mitad del río.

– hn –

– Sólo es agua, no mata – cerró sus ojos, subió sus codos y los colocó en la roca, dejando su cuerpo flotar.

– hn –

– ... – sonrió cínico, sabía que ahora el ojiazul estaba molesto, no lo culpaba, también se habría enojado si alguien lo hubiera lanzado al río – fue tu culpa – replicó.

– ¿Mi culpa?... – se acercó a la orilla del río, sentando ahí su cuerpo, mojado gracias a cierto peliazul.

– Si, si hubieras entrado cuando te dije, tus ropas estarían secas – dijo sarcástico.

– hn –

– al menos mi chaleco no se mojó – comentó para si mismo.

– ¿Cuál?... ¿Éste?... – tomó el chaleco y la bufanda del peliazul con sus mojadas manos. Viendo como los ojos carmín se abrían y lo miraban calculadoramente. – ¡Ups!... – murmuró sonriendo inocentemente, dejando caer la única ropa seca de Kai al río.

Ante la mirada divertida del ojiazul, las prendas fueron arrastradas por la corriente, dirigiéndose río abajo.

– ¿Qué?... pero... NO – se movió lo más rápido que el agua se lo permitía, sin embargo la corriente llevó muy lejos sus cosas – ¡Maldición!... – maldijo. Viendo nuevamente al pelirrojo, bastante enojado. Su furia aumentó viendo como el religioso solamente se encogía de hombros, recordándole que no le importara lo que pasara con su ropa. – hn, bien... tu ganas... – siseó – ¿A dónde se dirige el río?... – preguntó.

– un lago, tus cosas van a llegar ahí y probablemente terminen en el fondo – habló con la misma tranquilidad que siempre utilizaba.

No le contestó al pelirrojo, nadó hacía él, lo jaló de la muñeca y lo volvió a meter a río.

– Ahora me acompañas allá por mis cosas – advirtió, comenzando a nadar con la corriente, jalando al sacerdote.

– ¿Qué?... ¿NADANDO?... – intentaba seguirle el paso al peliazul, pero nadaba rápido, al parecer le importaban más sus cosas de lo que pensó.

– si, y el que llegue al último es el que se va a sumergir por ellas – advirtió, soltando a Yuriy para nadar mejor.

– ¿Qué?... – exclamó sorprendido, viendo como el peliazul comenzaba a nadar más rápidamente, junto con la corriente, dejándolo atrás. – hn, de igual forma ya estoy mojado – comenzó a nadar para alcanzar al ojicarmín. – _"Y no voy a buscar sus cosas"_ – pensaba sumergiéndose para nadar bajo el agua.

Detuvo su nado, mirando hacía atrás, donde había dejado al pelirrojo. – ¿Dónde está? – se preguntó cuando no vio nada, encogió sus hombros y regresó su atención enfrente, nadando más lentamente, dejándose llevar por la corriente, al parecer el sacerdote había decidido no hacer caso a la estúpida competencia – habría sido más divertido – murmuró, comenzando a sentir su piel quemarse con el intenso sol que lo bañaba.

Sumergió su rostro, humedeciéndolo, continuando con su lento y agradable nado, era relajante, y muy buen deporte... recordaba cuando el loco de su abuelo lo obligaba a nadar, dando vueltas en un lago 'Hasta que lo hagas bien' decía el anciano… _– "Y el maldito probablemente ni nadar sabía"_ – gruñó, no debía recordar a ese loco, ya había escapado de ahí y no volvería nunca.

Recordaba que los mocosos que vivían con Yuriy o no tenían familia, o también habían abandonado sus casas... sería lindo, vivir en un lugar así, ellos no tenían que conseguir trabajos raros como... el que ahora tenía 'cazar un demonio' que vivía por los alrededores... no, ellos simplemente disfrutaban de un tranquilo y hermoso bosque, subsistían de la forma más simple y vivían como familia. Sonrió... Yuriy si había dicho que podía quedarse el tiempo que quisiera…

Sería agradable, el religioso era como él, independiente, tal vez un poco más joven, pero muy astuto e inteligente... demonio o no, era agradable, su compañía cómoda, silenciosa. Algo impaciente y a veces escalofriante, con su voz frívola, y su mirada asesina... pero él también las tenía.

Finalmente, el tan afamado lago, justo frente a él... por el bien del pelirrojo esperaba encontrar sus cosas... – _"¿Cómo rayos se le ocurrió lanzarlas al lago?... es vengativo"_ – pensaba, tomando aire para sumergirse y buscar su ropa...

El agua era muy clara, se podía ver perfectamente todo, no era muy profundo, pero si era bastante extenso, afortunadamente se podía ver las orillas del lago a simple vista... Los rayos del sol se filtraban hermosamente, dando al pequeño laguito una visión única...

En el fondo, algo oscuro rompía con la serenidad de los hermosos colores verdes y azules del fondo, probablemente su chaleco. Tranquilamente nadó hacía él, tomándolo entre sus manos, peleando con las ramas en las cuales se había enredado... Probablemente se veía patético, peleando con ramitas bajo el agua.

Continuaba el forcejeo, mientras recorría su rojiza mirada por el lugar, buscando la blanca bufanda... Aire comenzaba a faltarle, decidió terminar ya con el forcejeo, y con sus pies se impulsó hacía arriba, rompiendo las ramas molestas, para poder salir a respirar.

Apenas tocó la superficie, llenó sus pulmones de aire lo mayor posible, aun faltaba la bufanda blanca, gruñó...

Nadó hasta la orilla, su ropa pesaba, causaba que sus movimientos fueran más lentos y sentía como costaba más trabajo mantenerse a flote, así no encontraría rápido la bufanda. Salió del agua, removiendo sus zapatos, dejando caer el chaleco recién recuperado.

Sacó su playera de su pantalón, tomándola entre sus manos, levantando los brazos para que la prenda saliera por arriba de su cabeza. Necesitaba deshacerse de todo lo que le estorbara. Quitó el cinturón que ya había abierto, tirándolo al piso, comenzando a abrir el pantalón, cuando una cabeza con cabello rojo salió de abajo del agua, tomando aire.

Inmediatamente ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos, el pelirrojo nadó hacía donde él se encontraba, al parecer le costaba algo de trabajo nadar también con sus mojadas prendas.

– Te tardaste – dijo con burla, mirando como apenas iba llegando a la orilla para salir del agua.

– veo que encontraste el chaleco, dime... ¿No te falta la bufanda?.. – se burló, sentándose en la orilla del lago, sacando algo blanco del agua con sus manos.

– ¿Dónde estaba?... – preguntó, identificando la bufanda perdida.

– en el río, se atoró en el fondo... si nadaras por abajo la habrías visto – criticó.

– es más lento –

– Hn – se recostó en el pasto, aun con sus piernas hasta las rodillas dentro del río. Sus manos extendidas… estaba cansado… nadar con ropa no era divertido. Cerró los ojos y suspiro.

– En realidad pareces enamorado – se burló, caminando hacía el pelirrojo que yacía descansando.

– otra vez con eso… – recriminó, sintiendo un peso extra sobre su cuerpo, abrió los ojos rápidamente. Encontrándose con Kai sentado en su regazo, una pierna del peliazul a cada lado de su cuerpo.

– Te ves cansado – replicó, no dándole importancia que estuviera sentado arriba de Yuriy. El ojiazul se sentó rápidamente, recargando su peso en sus manos que estaban sobre el verde pasto.

– Nadar con ropa es cansado – contestó, intentando ocultar el nerviosismo que le causaba el ojicarmín al estar arriba de él.

Kai sonrió malévolo, llevando sus manos al cinturón del pelirrojo. Comenzando a abrirlo, lenta y delicadamente, hasta que un par de manos detuvieron su actividad, nunca perdiendo el contacto visual con Yuriy. El religioso abrió la boca para reclamar algo, pero el viajero no le dio oportunidad.

– Ya que estamos mojados, podríamos aprovechar y nadar en el lago, pero con tantas prendas sería difícil – explicó, reanudando su tarea de abrir el cinturón negro.

– pues si…. Pero – comenzaba a reclamar.

– ¿Qué?... – abrió el cinturón jalándolo de un extremo para removerlo. Cuando lo tuvo en su mano, lo lanzó hacía donde el resto de sus prendas descansaban – ¿Tienes miedo?... – preguntó, comenzando a abrir el pantalón negro, aun mirando esos nerviosos ojos azules.

– no, pero… –

Los pantalones fueron abiertos, dando oportunidad a Kai de introducir un poco las manos, y tomar la playera negra para sacarla de ahí. No pudo evitar lamerse los labios, al saber que eran sus manos las que despojaban al hermoso sacerdote de sus ropas, a pesar de los reclamos de éste.

– ¿No te da calor con tanto negro?... – preguntó, intentando desviar el tema, de la misma forma que el ojiazul solía hacerlo.

– No, yo puedo solo, puedes bajar de mi – finalmente habló, quitando bruscamente las manos de Kai de sus ropas, empujándolo hacía el lago. Kai se dejó caer hacía atrás, salpicando al momento que entró al agua. Sacó su cabeza rápidamente, aun con su malévola sonrisa, tomó las botas del pelirrojo y comenzó a removerlas bajo el agua.

Bien, ahora eran las botas, al menos ya no se sentía tan incomodo, ya no sentía a Kai tan cerca. Tomó su playera con sus manos, levantándola, pasándola por su cabeza para removerla de su cuerpo, mientras sentía como una bota había abandonado su pie.

Kai no perdía de vista como la playera salía de ese bello cuerpo, revelando un hermoso torso pálido, muy bien formado, haciéndolo recordar sus tan hermosos sueños, en los cuales podía recorrerlo con su lengua, succionar y dejar marcas, escuchando jadeos y súplicas por más.

La segunda bota salió de ese pálido pie, en el que pudo ver un hermoso lunar en uno de los dedos, su cuerpo reaccionando al tener al sacerdote con solamente un pantalón cubriéndolo, el cual estaba húmedo y pegado a sus piernas, dando la oportunidad de ver las torneadas y delgadas curvas.

– _"¿Le pregunto?... no mejor después… es muy pronto… me va a decir que no… ahh pero sería exquisito verlo nadar desnudo… no, desnudo no me dejaría acercarme, mejor así…"_ – gruñó – _"Si me deja acercarme lo puedo tocar, pero si nada desnudo lo puedo ver… ver o tocar… tocar o ver"_ – tomó entre sus manos las piernas del pelirrojo, jalándolo hacía el lago, hacía sus manos – _"Tocar"_ – concluyó, atrapando el cuerpo de Yuriy por la cintura.

– Oye, suéltame – pidió, siendo arrastrado a mitad del lago por Kai, quien lo había jalado nuevamente al agua y lo sostenía, rodeando su cintura con esos musculosos brazos.

– ¿Quieres ver quien soporta más tiempo bajo el agua?... – retó Kai, no sabía porque sentía la necesidad de competir con él, tal vez para demostrar que era mejor... pero... ¿Por qué?... – _"Talvez porque me molesta que él pueda darse cuenta en cosas que yo he podido... como cuando se escondieron los mocosos, o la sombra de hoy en el árbol"_ –

– está bien, pero suéltame – reclamó, el peliazul estaba muy cerca, sentía con su pecho el pecho de Kai, con sus piernas las de Kai, y esa mirada roja profunda fundirse en sus azules ojos.

– ¿Por qué?... ¿Tienes miedo?... – se burló.

– Hn – gruñó... ¿Acaso el sujeto pensaba que con decirle '¿Tienes miedo?' lo convencería?... – _"que estúpido"_ – pensó enojado, frunciendo el ceño.

– Me gusta cuando gruñes – lo tomó con más fuerza, pegando lo mayor posible ese pequeño cuerpo al suyo, sintiendo como el pelirrojo colocaba esas pálidas manos en su pecho para intentar alejarlo un poco, sonrió con satisfacción.

– ¿Por eso me haces gruñir?.. – siseó.

– Tal vez... ahora toma aire – advirtió, llenando sus pulmones con aire, antes de sumergir ambos cuerpos dentro del agua.

El peliazul apenas le dio oportunidad de tomar un poco de aire, antes de sentirse bajo el agua, no soportaría mucho, apretó sus ojos azules, sintiendo como aun descendían más en el lago, esos brazos manteniéndolo quieto y dejándolo sentir muy cerca al peliazul. Lentamente abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con un par de orbes carmín mirándolo fijamente, estudiándolo.

Sus ojos eran lindos, y podía sentir bajo sus dedos la blanca y suave piel, sabía que el pelirrojo no resistiría mucho tiempo bajo el agua, no le dio oportunidad de llenar bien sus pulmones. Su sonrisa torcida seguía en su rostro, comenzando a recorrer un poco la espalda de Yuriy con sus manos, de manera disimulada. Bajó un poco su otra mano, tocando el pantalón... no podía meterla dentro, pero podría acariciar por arriba de éste. Su mano descendió un poco más, rozando los glúteos del sacerdote, quien en ese momento abrió la boca y apretó sus ojos, dejando salir el poco aire que tenía.

Vio como el religioso comenzó a moverse para salir a la superficie, aprovecho el movimiento, para poder sentir en perfección esos glúteos, esas piernas, fingiendo un roce accidental al salir el pelirrojo de sus manos. Desde abajo del agua lo vio emerger. Su cuerpo delineado por los sutiles rayos solares que se colaban por la superficie.

– _"¡Wow!... Hiwatari, si no es a quien buscas... debes irte de aquí... no puedes arriesgar tu misión y tu estilo de vida por ese religioso"_ – agitó la cabeza, regañándose mentalmente, también emergiendo de las profundidades del lago.

– ya me voy – mencionó el pelirrojo, apenas vio a Kai salir y llenar profundamente sus pulmones.

– ¿Por qué?... – quitó algunos cabellos que se pegaron en su rostro.

– porque debo irme – nadó con calma hacía la orilla – ¿Te quedas?... – salió del agua, sentándose en el pasto, mientras tomaba su rojizo cabello entre sus manos acomodándolo en una sola dirección, sus cabellos adornando sensualmente tan hermoso rostro.

– deja de evadir mis preguntas... ¡Contéstalas!... – reclamó.

– debo revisar si Oliver y Enrique regresaron – hizo presión sobre sus carmines hebras, haciendo que el exceso de agua saliera.

– ahh cierto, no estaban en la mañana – el peliazul sonrió – ¿A dónde fueron?... – preguntó aprovechando la oportunidad.

– no tengo la menor idea – dobló las rodillas, recargando sus brazos en ellas, mirando a Kai posarse de nuevo junto a él.

– ¿no sabes?... – levantó una ceja, lanzando hacía atrás su cabello azul.

– no, dijeron que irían al pueblo – suspiró – supongo que una joven pareja desea estar sola – tapó su boca y nariz, arrugando un poco los ojos, ahogando un estornudo.

**ζ** Cazadores **ζ** Cazadores** ζ** Cazadores** ζ** Cazadores** ζ** Cazadores** ζ** Cazadores** ζ**

– ¿Dónde está Yuriy?... – el rubio bajó de la carroza en la que iba.

– salió, llegas muy tarde, estaba molesto en la mañana – Tyson le extendió la mano a Oliver, quien la tomó y también bajó.

– ¿De donde salió la carroza?... – Max se paró en la entrada de la cocina, mirando curiosos a los compañeros que iban llegando, con algo que ciertamente no era de ellos.

– de sus dueños – Oliver respondió – es hermosa ¿No?... no pudimos evitarlo y la trajimos.

– ¿Y sus dueños?... – Ian se subió a revisarla.

– ¿Tu qué crees?... – Enrique curvó una de las comisuras de sus labios. Todos los demás lo imitaron.

– ohh… – Ian asomó la cabeza – eran personas adineradas – mostró una caja que encontró dentro.

– ¡Mira la carroza… es más, parece carruaje de reyes!... – Tyson señaló – obviamente adinerados… – acomodó algunos cabellos – ¿Qué encontraste?... –

– chicos... hay que esconderla – Hilary se paró a un lado de Max, quien continuaba observándolos – recuerden que tenemos visitas, haría muchas preguntas si la ve, y Tala se enfadará más con ustedes –

– ¡ARMAS!... ¡GENIAL!... – el peliazul, sin poner atención a la conversación, había comenzado a analizar el cargamento.

– ¡TYSON HASME CASO!... – la castaña señaló, gritando molesta.

– está bien, sólo déjame sacar las armas – sonrió de oreja a oreja – ¡Mira, arco y flechas!... – los mostró.

– ¡TYSON!... – agitó los brazos en el aire.

– ya voy, Hilary – chilló en respuesta, poniendo las cosas en el piso, viendo como Enrique volvía a subir para tomar las riendas del caballo.

– ¿Dónde la escondo?... – preguntó, mirando a su amado Oliver.

– no sé… – miró a Max – ¿Hacía donde se fueron?... –

– algo de que Yuriy iba a mostrarle los alrededores – informó el pecosito.

– eso no me dice donde esconderla – se quejó.

– mira, por ahora, déjala atrás, la tapamos con lo que encontremos y cuando llegue Tala él nos dirá que hacer – la chica propuso.

**ζ** Cazadores **ζ** Cazadores** ζ** Cazadores** ζ** Cazadores** ζ** Cazadores** ζ** Cazadores** ζ**

– vienes de una familia adinerada – afirmó, más que preguntar.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?...– el peliazul levantó una ceja.

– la tela de tus ropas, no es cualquier telilla, tus túnicas son elaboradas – miró la bufanda que cargaba entre sus manos – inclusive tus accesorios – la blanca tela de la prenda, a pesar de continuar húmeda, se sentí suave al contacto.

– no es accesorio – cerró los ojos, y continuó caminado, las manos en su nuca, en expresión despreocupada – viajo tanto… que a veces el clima es muy frío, cómo aquí mismo por las noches, me mantiene caliente, y durante el calor, es fresca, muy cómoda – asintió.

– ¿De cuanto frío te puede proteger?... – preguntó curioso el pelirrojo.

– mmmm pues me ha protegido bien en lugares nevados... imagina tu el frío que hace ahí – encogió los hombros.

– definitivamente, chico adinerado – sonrió.

– bueeeeenooooo… talvez por descendencia, pero tiene muchos años que no los veo, yo no soy adinerado, sólo viajo, y haciéndolo, busco trabajo, lo cumplo, cobro y continuo mi vida... – comentó.

– interesante vida, has de conocer muchos lugares –

– algunos – abrió los ojos – ¿Te gustaría conocerlos?... podría llevarte a… – detuvo sus pasos, un sonido, inconfundiblemente de caballo llegó a sus oídos – ¿Tienen animales?... – miró a Yuriy.

– no... – negó, también escuchando como relinchaban los animales, entrecerró los ojos – a menos que ahora los tengamos –

– caballos – sacudió un poco sus cabellos mojados y buscó seguir el relinchido, se escuchaban bastante alborotados.

Rodearon un poco la iglesia, viendo tras algunos matorrales en continuo movimiento, 4 espléndidos caballos, aparentemente aterrados, mirando en su dirección. Un escalofrío recorrió al peliazul, quien había escuchado que esos animales podían sentir el peligro, y de reojo alcanzó a ver al sacerdote dar un paso hacía atrás.

– libéralos – propuso el ojiazul, dando otro paso hacía atrás.

– son 4 ayúdame con dos – el ojicarmín pidió, y notó como el pelirrojo se daba media vuelta.

– tengo otras cosas que hacer – informó fríamente, comenzando a avanzar para alejarse.

– interesante – se dijo a si mismo, turnando su mirada entre el chico que se alejaba y los animales, sospechosamente, los potrillos se fueron calmando lentamente, apenas el sujeto entró a la construcción – extraño –

**ζ** Cazadores **ζ** Cazadores** ζ** Continuará… **ζ** Cazadores** ζ** Cazadores** ζ**

**www.beybladeyaoi.es.mn **

**Reviews: **

**KaT IvanoV** – Tengo que dejar el capítulo en algo o.o sino nunca terminaría y O0O se aburrirían, y no quiero eso XD no, no, no, lo que quiero es que lo disfruten leyendo n.n Lo que Robert sea, y porque, lo descubrirán, junto con Kai, quien también desea saberlo y hará lo que sea por descubrirlo, sin embargo, aún le quedan muchas cosas al peliazul por conocer y descubrir, ojalá y esté asegurado XD porque créeme que le dolerá… mucho. Pero en efecto Robert tiene mucho que ver con Yuriy, demasiado diría yo, y también tiene relación con la razón por la cual esos chicos viven con el pelirrojo hermoso. Por tus astutos intentos de adivinar XD te has ganado este capítulo como te habrás dado cuenta, sin embargo n.n más que adivinar, intenta deducir, quien es – porque diste muchos nombres para la sombra XD – y porque, alguna razón debe tener el espía para ser espía ¿No:D

**Xanae** – no es vale, no, no x.x no psian tramposa XD deja de ver lo que va a pasar o.o o leías la mente XD ya ni me acuerdo u.u pero ambos asustan XD sospechosas tus respuestas ehh jaja

**Nadryl** – Te apuesto que Kai se queda con más ganas que todos nosotros de hacer suyo al pelirrojo XD pero nimodos, no se le da tan fácil jaja, aunque no está muy perdido, si bien que se aprovecha para manosear y demás wuajaja

**Tsugume–Tari** – NOOO, dime que sigues en fanfiction, dimelo, dimelo o me deprimo mucho mucho TOT, por cierto, agrégame o.o 'gabz–' en Hotmail n.n

**Cloy Uchiha Ivanov Midou** – también TK1CH XD espero que te siga gustando la historia, talvez el siguente capi sea algo... aburridon XD pero prometo que el que le sigue a ese no lo es n.n

**Ayanai** – T.T no tengo beta, cuando las necesito, no he visto a Xanae ni a ti cuando las necesitaba, aunque no sé si ya me habían beteado este o.oU de cualquier forma XD cualquier HORROR me avisas ehh ehh n.n

**Kira H. I. K. O. H. de F** – ¿Atrevido? Es un pasado de la raya XD nomas espera el momento de meter mano, es un traviesin, pero su calentura será su caída muajajajajaja – risa malvada – y no te preocupes, tu dime lo que creas que son, recuerda que los capítulos del fic se dedicarán a aquellos que logren descifrar algo de lo que sucederá en el futuro n.n o al menos intentarlo XD

**Sasaku Ivanovich** – nOn mi también, cielos, eso de 'ivanovich' me acaba de costar varios minutos lograr escribirlo XD que mensa soy jajajaja

**Isis Tsurumi** – JAJAJA casi escribo 'Tsurimi' en lugar de 'Tsurumi' JAJAJAJa se habría visto muy gracioso jajaja o.o bueno, si me llega a pasar, no te enojes ehh, es que las teclas del teclado (Kai: nimodo que las teclas de la pantalla JAJAJAJA) ajm… las teclas se me mueven XD. Intentaré actualizar más rápido, este 2006 me siento más inspirada, es que el año pasado fue pesado y feo XD pero este ya no, lo juro n.n sólo espero no haber perdido a mis lectores T.T sino me deprimiré mucho XD.

JAJAJAJA que cruel eres con Tyson, te sorprendería el pegue que tiene el traviesín, o.o es más, es difícil calmarlo cuando se le suben las hormonas o.o porque los humos no es necesario subírselos XD ya están bien altos XDD por eso lo A–DO–RO… erm…. Lo siento, Lilith me pegó eso de separar las palabras XD la parte de "Tyson no necesita ayuda para prostituirse pero no se le puede llamar…" significa que Tyson es un playboy, no hay que hacerle propaganda a quien no la necesita XD no sé si así se entienda o.o espero que si n.n

Tala juega con las palabras, jamás dijo que él sacaba la cera, ese es el jueguito que le atrapó Kai, y deberá utilizar toda su astucia para aprender a encontrar las verdades escondidas en las palabras del pelirrojo. JAJAJAJA y no, Tala no se deja chiquear, ni manosear, bueno eso talvez si, pero porque no le da importancia XD o no se da cuenta u.u bueno, será listo, pero está mensito JAJAJA

Escribes el review conforme lees verdad? Yo hago lo mismo XD que GENIAL nOn aunque luego ya ni yo sé que escribo jajajaja. En cuanto a Tala sacerdote, yo también digo que es sacrilegio JAJAJa es un desperdicio de hombre u.u pero así hay muchos TOT o hacen votos de castidad o son gays u.u total, así es la vida jajajaajaja este es el rev más largo que he respondido con una respuesta – valga la redundancia – tan larga.

Y deja de leyer reviews de otros u.u JAJA no te creas, si, tengo ese horrible amor por la pareja RalphYuriy y no pude evitarlo ponerl un poco de ello en este fic, pero no te preocupes, nada que GabZ no escribiría (Isis: o.o eso es lo que me asusta o.oU) O.OU

**Grirl–off–Hiwatari** – ay, no te reconocí por el nick XD me fui a chismosear tu bio XD jajajaja que mensa soy XD, muchisimas gracias, me ánimas mucho a seguir, y también leo a Anyanka, aunque creo que nuestros estilos son un poco diferentes, así como algunos gustos XD.

**Alleka** – TOT no he sabido nada de ti, ni de VK ¿Todo bien? Las extraño, siento feo, quiero platicar con ustedes, y con eso de que cambié de mail, pues no sé como contactarme TOT agréguenme, pliz pliz 'gabz–' en Hotmail n.n. Bueno, regresando a la historia XD perdón, es que tenía que decirlo o.o XD pero si, tienes razón, Yuriy es mucho más de lo que aparenta nOn que FELIZ SOY!... ALGUIEN MAS ENTIENDE MI ENFERMIZO AMOR POR EL TYTALA nOn

**Ashayan Anik** – ¿Cuándo ACTUALIZAS?... perdón o.o quise decir nOn HOLA, ahora si TOT cuando actualizas el fic que me dedicaste, ME ENCANTA lo sabes, quiero saber que pasa, muero de la desesperación T.T por cierto, manda al diablo a los que se quejan en los reviews de ese fic, porque es genial digan lo que digan, y a esos amantes del KaiRei que lo critican, diles que no sean tan cerrados T.T perdón es que sentí feo que lo criticaran por no ser KaiRei, no es justo T.T nadie se mete a sus fics y les critican porque no es KaiYuriy, TOT o.o me salí completamente de tema, verdad? XD

**Zhena HiK** – nOn Hermanita T.T casi no platicamos, y cuando lo hacemos, siento que tas ocupada en otra cosa y prefiero no molestarte TOT extraño esos viejos tiempos cuando hablabamos y hablabamos y me enseñabas tus proyectos o.o por cierto nOn cuando actualizas? En cuanto a Sublime, no te preocupes, Rei no sufrirá, otros si, y mucho o.o

**Hikari Balkov** – nOn actualizaste, y por eso yo también, nOn sólo por eso XD aunque me tardé un poco respondiendo los reviews jajaja :P por cierto, te dejé en el review mi mail, verdad? Según yo si n.n espero me agregues que perdí mi otra cuenta –.– con todo y TODO y CLARO que leí el segundo capi de MIII fic nOn me encantó, por cierto – carita de ángel – espero un tercer capi nOn

**Nephra** – HOLA nOn como taz? Espero que te sigan gustando, siento que el final de este y algo del siguiente quedaron medio tediosos, pero juro que el que le sigue a el proximo será muuuy entretenido XD al menos yo me piqué escribiendo, me comúa las UÑAS! XD

**Windy** – JAJAJA Yuriy Dios nOn eso me gusta como se escucha u.u aunque si es mi Dios XD tan perfecto y delicioso o.o es pecado desear al dios de Tala? XD espero que no jajaja.

**VK** – Yuriy saldrá ileso siempre muajajajaja o.o no, olvida lo que dije, eso es imposible, menos con Kai ahí XD o.o apoco los votos pueden ser rotos y renovados? u.u eso es no tener fuerza de voluntad XD aunque con hombres como Tala es un desperdicio hacer el voto jajajaja, usaré esto que me acabas de decir, como argumento para Kai XD cuando esté en plan de convencerlo jajaja por cierto, el siguiente en actualizar, creo que será tu fic n.n ese me gusta mucho, ya quiero enseñarte las imágenes que te hice para ese fic nO nahh y agregame pliz pliz T.T 'gabz–' en hotmail n.n

**Ppbkai** – – gabz mega sonrojada – me apenas ¿Cómo que reina de los fics? n/n eso es mucho, que penita, ahora si me puse roja, pero con una sonrisota que no puedo negar, me hiciste sentir muy muy bien nOn

**Valsed** – HOLAAAA V nOn como taz? nOn escribe otro fic como el último, mi encantó muajajaja, está precioso! Sobretodo con ese Yuriy y Maxie malos y peligrosos muajajaja o.o o una secuela SIIII, pliz pliz SIIII? – pone carita de borrego a medio morir –

**Anyanka Khushrenada** – Pues sabes que atinándole a lo que podría pasar, o al intentarlo te ganas el capi nOn muchos no lo hacen o.o ni lo intentan, pero me encanta como piensas y AMO TUS REVIEWS nOn , y por eso, a contestar las conclusiones n.n

1. CORRECTO, oculta la verdad, o la dice con otra verdad, XD y eso le costará mucho trabajo a Kai aprender a entender

2. Nop, claro que no me río, al contrario, te digo que me encantan tus conclusiones, aunque créeme que este fic va mucho más allá que lo que se ve a simple vista, hasta ahora he hecho creer lo que quiero que crean muajajajaj – risa malvada –

3. O.O ¿La sombra es bryan?... tenemos otra traviesa vidente XD me espían, ya las vi XD jajaja no te creas, esto fue lo que hizo que te volvieras a ganar el capi XD jajaja pero no, probablemente Tala no sabía quien estaba ahí, tiene a mucha gente a su alrededor, aparte no tiene vista de rayos X XD eso te lo aseguro

4. Takao tiene privilegios porque es… especial… mucho, y Kai lo descubre muy a las malas, pero Yuriy si es virgen, o eso dicen todos o.o lo era la última vez que revisé JAJAJAJAJA bueno, igual y podría mentir… aunque se supone que no miente u.u habrá que seguir leyendo para saber XD muajaja que mala soy mauajaja muajajaja

**Skura** – O.O mirala, otra adivina JaJAJAJAJaja algo así hará Kai, no es tan tonto, sólo que aún no se le ocurre XD Robert tardará en aparecer XD el jefe sólo aparece cuando lo necesite ¿No? Jajaja talvez cuando Kai descubra el jueguito que le hace Yuriy XD

**Minoru Ivanov** – mi hija nOn como taz? XD tan inteligente como siempre, pero ¿Quién no sentiría 'raro' con Kai acercándose por la espalda? XD o.o eso se oyó feo JAJAJA pero tu me entiendes, no?

**Mayari HiIvKu** – Mi mayi nOn tu tienes permiso de dibujar lo que QUIERAS nOn es un verdadero honor para mi, que lo hagas, sabes que amo tus dibujos :D uno de ellos es mi wallpaper – el que hiciste precisamente de esta historia nOn –

**Tala Valkov** – No te preocupes, peke n.n me siento bastante feliz con que me puedas leer y te tomes el tiempo para hacerlo, aunque me hace más feliz que me dejes review para decirme que lo lees XDD y muchas gracias por tu apoyo n.n sabes que si algo necesitas, no dudes en llamarme nOn

**Mai Kissu** – nOn HOLAA ¿Cómo taz? nOn o.o por cierto, qué es 'sukebe' ? perdón, es que soy una ignorante T.T y no sepo.

**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari** – nOn Naru! ToT tiene tiempo que no sé de ti, ya casi ni visistas el foro TOT ya sé que trabajas, pero te extraño mucho, mucho, espero puedas seguir leyendo TOT

**Tailime–Hiwatari** – JAJAJA no soy psicologa, de hecho casi trueno la materia XD – casi – la alcancé a pasar, pero con una calificación que no me enorgullece u.u aunque entiendo un poco la forma en la que piensa la mente humano y el comportamiento muajajaja u.u llevo materias de ese tipo o.o y eso que estudio programación JAJAJAJA

**Valkirias Kai** – o.o no sé si tu nombre – nick – se escriba separado o junto XD pero lo separé o.o ojalá no te moleste – se sonroja – espero te siga llamando la atención, aunque yo misma creo que lo que es el siguiente capítulo no es tan.. interesante, pero juro que el que le sigue a ese si lo es o.o y GRACIAAS eres la única que sintió eso cuando la sombra saltó, TOT nadie más lo mencionó y me deprimí, porque era lo que yo quería que sintieran TOT que triste nOn pero tu me animaste, y también por ello, actualicé :D


End file.
